


With The Promise Of An End

by nobaknim



Series: nothing left for me [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Depression, F/M, Getting Back Together, Post-Break Up
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobaknim/pseuds/nobaknim
Summary: "Θα έρθεις στο LA για τα γενέθλια μου;" έμεινα για λίγο σιωπηλή. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη για αυτό.."Shannon, δεν ξέρω...""Σε παρακαλώ..""Δεν είναι καθόλου καλή ιδέα."





	1. Πρόλογος

Το τηλέφωνο μου χτύπησε μερικές φορές. Ανακάτεψα ακόμα μία φορά το φαγητό και έτρεξα να το σηκώσω.  
"Παρακαλώ;"  
"Ellie;"  
"Shannon! Τι κάνεις; Πόσο καιρό έχουμε να τα πούμε.." στην πραγματικότητα πριν λίγο μιλάγαμε.  
"Ellie.. μιλάγαμε πριν μισή ώρα.." γέλασα αλλά τον αγνόησα και συνέχισα.  
"Το άλμπουμ πώς πάει;" ρώτησα παιχνιδιάρικα.  
"Πριν λίγο άκουσες ολόκληρο κομμάτι.." μου μίλαγε λες και ήμουν τρελή.  
"Προσπαθώ να δημιουργήσω μία ωραία ατμόσφαιρα εδώ πέρα. Αν κατάλαβες, τα καταστρέφεις όλα. Βοήθησε με λίγο Shanimal!"  άκουσα το σιγανό του γέλιο. Χαμογέλασα αυτόματα. Μόλις εγκατέλειψα τον Jared ενάμιση χρόνο πριν, δεν σταμάτησα να έχω επικοινωνία με τον Shannon. Ακόμα και αν είχα γυρίσει στην γενέτηρά μου το New Jersey, μιλούσαμε συχνά, και όποτε είχε show στην ΝΥ με τον Antoine περνούσε για έναν καφέ. Ήταν ακόμα ο αδερφός μου.  
  
Με τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά στο LA, είχα ψιλοχαθεί. Αν και συνεχίζαμε να μιλάμε όσο πιο συχνά μπορούσαμε. Η Venia με τον Tim ήταν περίφημα. Είχαν συγκατοικήσει. Η Vicky με τον Tomo μεγάλωναν το παιδάκι τους. Όλα ήταν σχετικά ήρεμα.  
  
Όταν μετακόμισα πάλι εδώ, έδωσα το εκατό τις εκατό του εαυτού μου στην δουλειά μου. Αποφάσισα μετά από μερικούς μήνες να επισκεφτώ κάποιο ψυχολόγο για να μπορέσει να με βοηθήσει με τα προβλήματα μου. Σταμάτησα το αλκοόλ και γενικά μπόρεσα να σταθώ πάλι στα πόδια μου. Είχα τον χρόνο και την ελευθερία. Δέθηκα πιο πολύ με τον Gerard και τον Frank, που ήταν δίπλα μου στα πάντα. Καλύτερη μου φίλη ήταν η Lorena. Ευχαριστούσα τον Θεό, που με δέχθηκε πίσω μετά από τόσους μήνες απουσίας μου. Είμαστε συγκάτοικοι. Όταν μετακόμισα στο LA, είχαμε απομακρυνθεί αρκετά, δεν είχα κανένα άλλο να κατηγορήσω πέρα από εμένα και την κακή μου διαχείριση. Αλλά νιώθω πως έχω αλλάξει. Είμαι πιο συνειδητοποιημένη στο τι θέλω.   
  
Το θέμα είναι, ότι η ψυχολογία μου έχει ανέβει αισθητά και κατάφερα να βρω την καλύτερη έκδοση του εαυτού μου.  
Η ερωτική μου ζωή. Λοιπόν, δεν υπάρχει ερωτική ζωή. Μόλις έχασα τον Jared κατάλαβα ότι δεν θα αγαπήσω ποτέ κάποιον με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Όχι ότι προσπάθησα και πολύ.. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν ήθελα να προσπαθήσω να τον ξεπεράσω. Δεν μπορώ να πω πως δεν προσπάθησα, αλλά αυτό επιβάρυνε απλά την ψυχολογική μου υγεία. Κάθε κομμάτι του εαυτού μου ανήκει σε εκείνον. Ακόμα και ο ίδιος μου ο οργανισμός δεν με άφηνε να το κάνω. Οπότε, απλά αποδέχτηκα την μοίρα μου. Ακόμα και αν εκείνος έχει προχωρήσει την ζωή του.Αυτή την στιγμή, σύμφωνα με τα περιοδικά, έβγαινε με ένα μοντέλο. Δεν ήξερα αν ίσχυε ή όχι. Δεν τολμούσα να ρωτήσω.   
  
Δεν ζήλευα. Δεν τολμούσα και δεν επέτρεπα στον εαυτό μου να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Με έβαλα στην δική μου φυλακή και είμαι αναγκασμένη να ζήσω με αυτό. Μου έλειπε όμως τόσο πολύ...  
  
"Ellie; Που ταξιδεύετε κυρία μου;" η φωνή του Shannon με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.  
"Τίποτα.." είπα νοσταλγικά.  
"Οκ, τότε..." άκουγα το χαμόγελο στην φωνή του. "Άκουσες αυτό που είπα;"   
"Συγνώμη όχι.." απάντησα ντροπαλά.   
"Θα έρθεις στο LA για τα γενέθλια μου;" έμεινα για λίγο σιωπηλή. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη για αυτό..  
"Shannon, δεν ξέρω..."  
"Σε παρακαλώ.."  
"Δεν είναι καθόλου καλή ιδέα."  
"Ellie, μην με κάνεις να έρθω και να σε βάλω με το ζόρι στο αεροπλάνο.." δεν υπήρχε κανένα ίχνος ότι έκανε πλάκα στην φωνή του. Δεν μίλησα για λίγο.  _Μόνο για μερικές μέρες. Θα κάνεις ότι δεν υπάρχει.. Για τον Shannon.._ Για μερικές μέρες..  
"Εντάξει, αλλά μόνο για μερικές μέρες."


	2. Η Επιστροφή

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και άφησα το κεφάλι μου να ακουμπήσει το αναπαυτικό μαξιλάρι του καθίσματος μου.   
Σε σχεδόν μία ώρα θα προσγινόμασταν στο αεροδρόμιο του LA. Ακόμα δεν ήμουν σίγουρη για αυτό..  
Πώς μπορούσα μετά από τόσο καιρό να επέστρεφα σαν να μην έχει συμβεί τίποτα; Ποια θα είναι η αντίδραση του; Δεν θέλω να τον πιέσω για να είμαι ειλικρινής. Καλύτερα να μην τον ενοχλήσω καθόλου. Πρέπει να του ζητήσω όμως μία συγνώμη για όλα.  _Δεν θα θέλει ούτε να σε δει._  Ακούστηκε αυτή η μικρή φωνούλα, που το μόνο που ξέρει να κάνει είναι να μου καταστρέφει τα όνειρα και τις ελπίδες.  _Δουλειά δεν έχεις εσύ;_ της απάντησα.  _Ναι, να σε καθοδηγώ είναι η δουλειά μου_. Μάλιστα..  _Τότε απολύεσαι, μην με ζαλίζεις άλλο._   Σημείωση στον εαυτό μου, μόλις γυρίσω σπίτι να κλείσω ραντεβού με τον ψυχολόγο μου ξανά..  
  
Προσπάθησα να σβήσω κάθε σκέψη από το μυαλό μου για να μπορέσω να κοιμηθώ.  
  
  
Βρισκόμασταν στο αεροδρόμιο. Έσερνα το καρότσι με τις αποσκευές και τα μάτια μου έψαχναν για κάποια γνώριμη φυγούρα. Είχε υποσχεθεί πως θα έρθει να με πάρει από το αεροδρόμιο.  
  
"El;" άκουσα μία γνώριμη φωνή από τα δεξιά μου και αμέσως εντόπισα τον αγαπημένο μου μεγάλο αδερφό. Ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη μου. Τα μαλλιά του είχαν μακρύνει, όπως και το μούσι του. Φορούσε τα γυαλιά του και ένα καπέλο. Ήταν πιο αθλητικά ντυμένος από ότι τον είχα συνηθίσει. Κοίταξα τα παπούτσια του και χαμογέλασα. Τα έντονα χρώματα των παπουτσιών έκαναν τεράστια αντίθεση με τα μαύρα του ρούχα.  
  
Χαμογέλασε και εκείνος.  
  
Άφησα τις αποσκευές μου και σαν τις κλισέ σκηνές ταινιών, έτρεξα πάνω του και τον αγκάλιασα. Ένιωθα σαν να είχα να τον δω χρόνια και για ακόμα μία φορά, ήμουν σπίτι.   
  
"Τι κάνεις, μικρή;" μου είπε τόσο σιγά που μόνο εγώ μπορούσα να κάνω.   
  
"Αυτή την στιγμή, σε αγκαλιάζω." είπα αρνούμενη να τον αφήσω. 

"Το βλέπω αυτό" άκουσα το σιγανό του γέλιο και σιγά σιγά απομακρύνθηκα. Το χέρι του βρέθηκε στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού μου και άρχισε να μου ανακατεύει τα μαλλιά. 

"Γιατί;" γκρίνιαξα προσπαθώντας να τινάξω το χέρι του από τα μαλλιά μου και γέλασε πιο δυνατά. 

"Πως ήταν η πτήση;"   
  
"Καλά." απάντησα εκνευρισμένη προσπαθώντας να φτιάξω τα μαλλιά μου και απλά με αγνόησε.   
  
"Γύρισες στα πάτρια εδάφη λοιπόν" είπε και γέλασε. Ακολούθησα το παράδειγμα του, αν και μέσα μου ήξερα πως είχε δίκιο. Γύρισα σπίτι, αν όχι για πολύ.  
  
"Λοιπόν, θα μείνεις στο σπίτι μου." η φωνή του με διέκοψε από τις σκέψεις μου.   
  
"Shannon έχω σπίτι.. "  
  
"Δεν νομίζω." είπε απορημένα.  
  
"Το παλιό μου σπίτι.. Ακόμα το έχω. Δεν το άφησα."  
  
"Ύποπτο.. Θα τα συζητήσουμε αργότερα. Τι λες για έναν καφέ; Κερνάω εγώ."  
  
"Δεν ξέρω.. Ίσως αργότερα. Έχω μερικές δουλειές πρώτα. Να πάω για ψώνια, να φτιάξω το σπίτι.. ξέρεις τέτοια πράγματα."  
  
"Ellie, είπα κερνάω εγώ. Έχεις χρόνο για αυτά."  
  
"Δεν είμαι σίγουρη-"  
  
"Αν πρόσεξες, οδηγώ εγώ. Οι επιλογές σου είναι πολύ περιορισμένες"   
  
"Είσαι μοχθηρός." μουρμούρισα και σταμάτησα το καρότσι μόλις φτάσαμε στο αυτοκίνητο του. Βάλαμε τις βαλίτσες μέσα και μετά ξεκινήσαμε.  
  
To LA είναι από τις πιο ζεστές και όμορφες πόλεις στον πλανήτη. Αγαπούσα τον ήλιο, την παραλία... τόσα πράγματα μου που είχαν λείψει. Αν είχα την ευκαιρία θα επέστρεφα. Αλλά δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό.  
  
Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και άρχισα να αναγνωρίζω τους δρόμους του Studio City. Κοίταξα πανικόβλητη τον Shannon.  
  
"Είπες για καφέ. Και κέρασμα. Που στο διάολο πάμε;" Το Studio City ήταν μία περιοχή του LA, αρκετά κοντά στο Hollywood. Εκεί ζούσε όλος ο καλός ο κόσμος. Μαζί με τον Jared.  
  
"Ηρέμησε, μοιάζεις λες και είδες φάντασμα."  
  
"Shannon, ειλικρινά αν με πας εκεί που νομίζω. Θα πάρω το πρώτο ταξί και θα πάω πάλι στο αεροδρόμιο."  
  
"Ellie.."  
  
"Αλήθεια! Μα τι νομίζεις ότι θα δω τον Jared και όλα θα γίνουν όπως παλιά; Μακάρι να μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό αλλά δεν γίνετε!"  
  
"Ellie.."  
  
"Εντάξει, έχει περάσει ενάμισης χρόνος από τότε. Δεν τον έχω πάρει ούτε ένα τηλέφωνο! Ούτε για τα γενέθλια του.. Θα με μισεί! Καλύτερα να πάμε πίσω."  
  
"Ellie."  
  
"Δεν είμαι καλά. Νομίζω ότι θα λιποθυμήσω" με είχε πιάσει κρίση. Ένιωθα την αναπνοή μου ασταθή και η καρδιά μου να χτυπάει δυνατά.  Δεν ήξερα τι έλεγα.  
  
"Μπορείς να ηρεμήσεις λίγο; Δεν μένει μόνο ο Jared εδώ αν θυμάσαι..." τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα και τον κοίταξα. Είχα πει τόσα πολλά..  
  
"Αν αναφέρεις έστω και μία κουβέντα από αυτά που είπα πριν, την επαναλάβεις ή την μεταφέρεις σε κανέναν, θα βρεις τα ντραμς σου σε μία κατάσταση που δεν θα σου αρέσει. Και ξέρεις ότι σοβαρολογώ."  
  
"Μην νομίζεις ότι θα το γλιτώσεις όλο αυτό τόσο εύκολα. Θα το συζητήσουμε αλλά όχι τώρα." ήταν η τελευταία λέξη που μου είπε και σταμάτησε το αυτοκίνητο. Θα απαντούσα αλλά βγήκε έξω γρήγορα και ήρθε να μου ανοίξει την πόρτα.   
  
Κοίταξα το μέρος γύρω μου. Το σπίτι ήταν μονοκατοικία. Έξω υπήρχαν μερικά παιχνίδια. Μία γάτα προχωρούσε καμαρωτά - καμαρωτά προς την πόρτα. Όταν μας είδε σταμάτησε για λίγο. Τα καταπράσινα μάτια της με κοίταξαν προσεκτικά. Ένιωσα το βλέμμα της διαπεραστικό. Milo;  
  
"Milo!" είπα πιο δυνατά. Η γάτα γύρισε το κεφάλι της ξανά προς το μέρος μου και μετά μπήκε μέσα στο σπίτι. Το σπίτι του Tomo! Ο Tomo. Ένιωσα τα χέρια μου να τρέμουν. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν ήταν από ενθουσιασμό, από χαρά ή από το άγχος. Είχα να τον δω τόσο καιρό. Και εκείνον και την Vicky. Έπιασα το χέρι του Shannon και τον τράβηξα προς την πόρτα. Πάτησα το κουδούνι και περίμενα.  
  
Ο Shannon ήταν απασχολημένος με τον Dani.  
  
"Μισό λεπτό! Tomo, σήκω να ανοίξεις!" ακούστηκε η φωνή της Vicky.  
  
Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα χτύπησα την πόρτα.  
  
"Νοκ νοκ!" φώναξα.  
  
"Ποιος είναι;" ακούστηκε ο Tomo. Η φωνή του ήταν παιχνιδιάρικη.  
  
"Μεγαλώστε λίγο επιτέλους!" μουρμούρησε ο Shannon.  
  
"Ακόμα δεν μου είπατε ποιος είναι." είπε ο Tomo πίσω από την πόρτα.  
  
"Ο Δημιουργός." του απάντησα.  
  
Άνοιξε την πόρτα γρήγορα και τα μάτια του είχαν ανοίξει διάπλατα. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν πιασμένα σε μία περιποιημένη αλογοουρά. Το μούσι του ήταν πιο μακρύ από ότι θυμάμαι.  
  
"Πατέρα; Ήρθες;" ο τόνος του ήταν έκπληκτος  
  
"Μofo!" φώναξα και έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του.  
  
"Έι!" τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω μου και με κράτησε μερικές στιγμές στην αγκαλιά του. Τον άφησα και μπήκα πιο μέσα στο σπίτι ψάχνοντας την Vicky.  
  
"Μαμάαα.." φώναξα σιγά και τα μάτια μου κοιτούσαν τα δωμάτια ένα ένα. Την βρήκα στην κουζίνα να ταΐζει την μικρή Vanja.  
  
"Ellie!" η φωνή της ανέβηκε μερικές οκτάβες καθώς ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και τύλιξε τα χέρια της τριγύρω μου.  
  
"Περίμενε να ταΐσω την μικρή.. Έχουμε τόσα πολλά να πούμε" μου χάρισε ένα χαμόγελο γεμάτο υποσχέσεις πριν ξαναγυρίσει το βλέμμα της στην μικρή. 


	3. i learned that from the pizzaman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Αυτό το κεφάλαιο το είχα γράψει προς τιμήν του 8ου κύκλου της σειράς supernatural, είναι ένα μικρό crossover.   
> Το αφιερώνω και πάλι στην Σαββίνα, η οποία είχε και την κεντρική ιδέα. 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,   
> nobaknim

_**Μέρα 1η.**_  
 __ **  
**Το σπίτι ήταν επιτέλους καθαρό, μετά από τόσο καιρό μπορούσα ακόμα να δω τα στοιχεία που το έκαναν δικό μου. Μου έλειπε αυτό το μέρος. Το ξύλινο πάτωμα. Τα ζεστά χρώματα στους τοίχους. Δήλωνε ένα κομμάτι από τον εαυτό μου.

Η μυρωδιά από τριαντάφυλλα και πορτοκάλι ήταν έντονα στην ατμόσφαιρα. Ήμουν μόνη μου, ήταν περίεργο να είμαι μόνη μου μετά από τόσο καιρό, τον τελευταίο καιρό πάντα είχα κάποιο στο πλευρό μου. Η Lorena, ο Frank, ο Gerard, πάντα ήταν κάποιος μαζί μου. Ο Shannon ήταν απασχολημένος με κάποια ζητήματα για το καινούργιο άλμπουμ, οπότε είχα λίγο χρόνο για να οργανώσω το μυαλό μου και να βάλω σε μία τάξη τα συναισθήματα μου. Το τελευταίο ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατο, για αυτό συνέχισα να τα αγνοώ. Προσπαθούσα τόσο σκληρά να μην πάρω το πρώτο ταξί που θα βρω και να μην βρεθώ στην πόρτα του. Ήταν δύσκολο.. Να θυμίσω στον εαυτό μου να κρατήσω μούτρα στον Shannon για αυτό.. Μου είχε λείψει να μένω μόνη μου.. Ήταν τόσο ωραία να έχω την ηρεμία της μοναξιάς μου ξανά. 

Το κουδούνι χτύπησε, πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω απαντούσα στο κάλεσμα του.

H πόρτα άνοιξε. Το θέαμα που αντίκρισα μπορώ να πω πως ήταν... απροσδόκητο.

Τα μάτια μου είχαν ανοίξει διάπλατα και μπορούσα να καταλάβω πως η έκφραση μου ήταν μπερδεμένη αν όχι τρομοκρατημένη.

Φορούσε μία μακρυά μπεζ καπαρντίνα  κάπου την είχα ξαναδεί, η μπλε του γραβάτα ήταν δεμένη ανάποδα. Τα μαλλιά του είχαν μακρύνει, όπως τον είχα δει και τελευταία φορά σε μία πρόσφατη συνέντευξη, (ναι, παρακολουθούσα από μακρυά τι έκανε) περιποιημένα σε μία μικρή χαμηλή αλογοουρά.

Τα μεγάλα γαλάζια του μάτια είχαν σκουρύνει. Ήξερα τόσο καλά αυτό το βλέμμα. Αλλά και πάλι, κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά.

"Τι θέλεις εσύ εδώ;" ρώτησα έκπληκτα. Το παρουσιαστικό του μόνο τον Jared δεν θύμιζε. Δεν μου απάντησε. Κρατούσε ένα κουτί πίτσας (;) και το έτεινε προς το μέρος μου.

"Η πίτσα που παρήγγειλες  μουρμούρησε και η φωνή του ήταν βραχνή. Χαμογέλασε λίγο πριν κάνει ένα βασανιστικά αργά βήμα προς το μέρος μου. Άφησε το κουτί στο τραπεζάκι δίπλα από την πόρτα.

Τα δάχτυλα του σκέπασαν το στόμα μου και με έσπρωξε πίσω στον τοίχο κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του. Τα μάτια του κοιτούσαν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου. Μεγάλα παιδικά μάτια, έφερναν αναμνήσεις που ευχόμουν να ξεχάσω και να ξαναζήσω.

"Δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο " είπε προηδοποιητικά.

Προσπάθησα να μιλήσω αλλά τα χείλη μου ήταν σφραγισμένα κυριολεκτικά. Το χέρι του κατέβηκε σιγά σιγά στο λαιμό μου κάνοντας με να αναρυγίσω και το πρόσωπο του ήρθε πιο κοντά στο δικό.

Για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα σταμάτησα να αναπνέω πριν τα δόντια του γδαρθούν ελαφρά στην ευαίσθητη σάρκα του λαιμού μου.

 " Jared.. τι στο διάολο;" η φωνή μου έτρεμε.

 Μπορούσα να νιώσω την δροσερή του αναπνοή να γαργαλάει το δέρμα μου καθώς τα χείλη του ταξίδευαν πάνω μου με προορισμό τα χείλη μου. Ήταν όλα τόσο μπερδεμένα. Χάθηκα στο φιλί μας.

Κάθε άγγιγμα του τρέλαινε τις αισθήσεις μου.. Το χέρι του κατέβηκε στο στήθος μου. Το πίεσε ελαφρά και ένα ελαφρό βογγητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου. Η αναπνοή μου άρχισε να αυξάνει ρυθμούς μαζί με την καρδιά μου. Μπορούσα να την ακούσω να χτυπάει δυνατά. Το σώμα μου αντιδρούσε και παραδινόταν σε κάθε του κίνηση.

Χωρίς να σκεφτώ έσπρωξα την καπαρντίνα του, η οποία με έναν ελαφρό γδούπο έπεσε στο ξύλινο πάτωμα. Τα δάχτυλα μου, τρεμάμενα, προσπαθούσαν να λύσουν την γραβάτα του.  
Με βοήθησε να τον ξεντύσω αφαιρώντας το λευκό του πουκάμισο. Ύστερα τα χέρια του με γρήγορες κινήσεις με απάλλαξαν από την μπλούζα μου. Όλα γινόταν τόσο γρήγορα. Δεν ξέρω πώς, αλλά κατάφερα να πάρω τον έλεγχο του σώματος μου για λίγα λεπτά.

"Jared, σταμάτα." απαίτησα.Με αγνόησε και το κεφάλι του κατέβηκε πιο χαμηλά φυλακίζοντας στα χείλη του μία από τις θηλές μου. Αναστέναξα ακόμα μία φορά. Ένας ήχος επιθυμία και πόθου. Με την λίγη θέληση που μου είχε απομείνει τον έσπρωξα ελαφρά.

"Ellie, τι κάνεις;" είπε και ένα εκνευρισμένο χαμόγελο αποτυπώθηκε στα χείλη του.

"Εσύ τι κάνεις; Δεν μπορείς να μπαίνεις μέσα-" δεν πρόλαβα να τελειώσω την πρόταση μου, το στόμα του βρέθηκε πάλι στον λαιμό μου αφήνοντας υγρά φιλιά πάλι, αποσυντονίζοντας κάθε μου σκέψη.

Πριν το καταλάβω εγώ η ίδια άρχισα να προσπαθώ να αφαιρέσω και τα τελευταία μας ρούχα. Ήθελα να νιώσω κάθε εκατοστό του δέρματος του πάνω στο δικό μου. Ήθελα να γίνουμε πάλι ένα.

"Jared" αναστέναξα ελαφρά. Άφησα τον εαυτό μου ελεύθερο. Τα πόδια μου τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την μέση του, ένιωθα τον ερεθισμό του πάνω στην είσοδο μου, απλά με τρέλαινε. Τράβηξα το πρόσωπο του προς το δικό μου αναζητώντας τα χείλη του. Τα χείλη μας ενώθηκαν, αυτό το φιλί ήταν τόσο διαφορετικό από τα προηγούμενα που είχαμε ανταλλάξει. Ήταν γλυκό μέχρι που ένιωσα την γλώσσα του να εισχωρεί μέσα στο στόμα μου σχεδόν βίαια, αχόρταγα. Απομακρύνθηκα για μία τελευταία φορά και τα μάτια μου χάθηκαν μέσα στους μπλε του ωκεανούς.

"Κάνε με δική σου." ψιθύρισα και ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του.

  _Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα και πανικόβλητη κοίταξα τριγύρω μου.._  

 

Κάποιος χτυπούσε επίμονα το κουδούνι της πόρτας.Ο ήχος μου τρυπούσε τα αφτιά. 

Το βλέμμα μου έπεσε στην τηλεόραση και είδα τους γνωστούς χαρακτήρες να τσακώνονται για ασήμαντα θέματα. 

 

_"Καταραμένο supernatural"_  μουρμούρισα πριν σηκωθώ από τον καναπέ. 

 

Η αναπνοή μου ήταν γρήγορη και το πρόσωπο μου αναψοκοκκινισμένο  Τι είχε γίνει;  _Ονειρευόσουν, ανόητη_. Άκουσα μία φωνή να μου απαντάει. 

Προχώρησα σχεδόν τρέχοντας προς τη πόρτα, αλλά κάτι με διέκοψε. Πάλι. Ο ήχος του blackberry μου. Ένα μήνυμα. Η Lorena θα ήταν. Το αγνόησα και συνέχισα την πορεία μου προς την πόρτα. 

 

O Shannon. Ένιωσα την απογοήτευση στο πρόσωπο μου. 

 

"Έφερα πίτσα;" είπε με ένα χαμόγελο δυσπιστίας. 

 

"Μου κάνεις πλάκα-" 

 

"Ellie, δεν έβαλα ανανά πάνω αυτή την φορά, αλήθεια σου λέω-" γύρισα την πλάτη μου και τον αγνόησα, θύμωσα με τον εαυτό μου γιατί περίμενα ένα τόσο ανόητο όνειρο να είναι αλήθεια. 

 

"Έγινε κάτι;" τον άκουσα να λέει 

 

"Όχι, απλά είμαι ηλίθια." απάντησα και γέλασα σιγά. Αποφάσισε να μην με ρωτήσει παραπάνω λεπτομέρειες και με γρήγορα βήματα κινήθηκα προς την κουζίνα. Άρπαξα το κινητό μου από την τσέπη μου με σκοπό να ενημερώσω την Lorena. Τα χέρια μου αδιάφορα πάτησαν την επιλογή της εμφάνισης. 

 

  **Συνάντησε με σε δύο ώρες σπίτι μου. Επί την ευκαιρία. Καλώς ήρθες πίσω, Ellie. -JL**

_**  
** _


	4. In the middle of the night

_**Μέρα 2η** _

  
_Πολλές φορές, η ζωή γίνετε πιο δύσκολη όταν σε κυνηγάει το παρελθόν. Προσπαθείς να μείνεις προσκολλημένος στο παρόν και να μην επιστρέψεις σε παλιές συνήθειες, μην αφήσεις του δαίμονες να καταλάβουν πάλι την ζωή σου. Προσπαθείς τόσο σκληρά αλλά όλα ήταν μάταια._ _  
_ _Δεν θέλω να γυρίσω πίσω στον Jared. Δεν το επιτρέπω αυτό στον εαυτό μου. Αν και για να είμαστε ειλικρινής, ούτε εκείνος θα με ήθελε πίσω. Είμαι τόσο σίγουρη για αυτό. Αλλά το μήνυμα του με προβλημάτισε. Πως γίνετε μετά από όλα αυτά να θέλει να με δει; Πως γίνετε μετά από όσα του έκανα, εκείνος να θέλει έτσι απλά να με ξαναβάλει στην ζωή του;_ _  
_ _Οι πληγές μου είναι ακόμα ανοιχτές. Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω να ρίξει αλάτι σε αυτές. Το νιώθω πως δεν θα μου βγει σε καλό. Η ανάγκη μου λοιπόν να γράψω έγινε πιο έντονη από ποτέ. Δε μπορώ να μιλήσω σε κανέναν για αυτό. Ειδικά στον Shannon. Θα με βρίσει._ _Έτσι αποφάσισα να μην πάω._ _  
_ _Δεν θέλω να πιέσω την τύχη μου.. Οι αντοχές μου δεν είναι ίδιες πλέον, όπως και εγώ.._ _Δεν είμαι η Ellie που ήμουν χθες. Ούτε η Εllie που θα είμαι αύριο._

 _  
_ Με αυτές τις λέξεις έκλεισα την οθόνη του υπολογιστή μου προσεκτικά αφού αποθήκευσα το έγγραφο.  
Δεν θα τον συναντούσα. Η απόφαση μου ήταν απόλυτη. Ίσως για πρώτη φορά μέσα σε αυτά τα χρόνια να κατάφερα να κάνω κάτι για τον εαυτό μου, δε θα το καταστρέψω τόσο εύκολα για έναν άντρα.. _Αυτός ο άντρας είναι ο Jared ανόητη.._ Ακούστηκε αυτή η ενοχλητική μικρή φωνή στο μυαλό μου. Δεν είναι δυνατόν να αγνοείς τα συναισθήματα σου τόσο απλά, αλλά εγώ το είχα καταφέρει! Και έτσι σκόπευα να συνεχίσω.   
Θα αφήσω για αρχή την ζωή μου ως έχει και ό,τι είναι να γίνει ας γίνει.

  
Ο Shannon ήταν στο σαλόνι με τον Tomo και με περίμεναν για να δούμε ταινία. Δυστυχώς η Vicky δε θα μπορούσε να έρθει. Έπρεπε να προσέχει την μικρή, αν και απογοητεύτηκα, καταλαβαίνω.  
  
"Ellie! Έλα επιτέλους! Τελειώνει το popcorn!" ακούστηκε ο Tomo.  
"Ευχαριστώ πολύ που δεν μου κρατήσατε! Θα έρθει και το φαγητό σε λίγο.." είπα εκνευρισμένα και γέλασα. Ένιωθα τόσο ανάλαφρα αν και κάτι έλειπε ακόμα… Το να βλέπουμε ταινίες όλοι μαζί ήταν μία συνήθεια που είχαμε στην παλιά μας παρέα, μου ήταν περίεργο να μην είναι μέσα στην αίθουσα προβολών, μου ήταν περίεργο να μην έχω το ζευγάρι δίπλα μου να πειράζει ο ένας τον άλλο. Μου ήταν περίεργο να μην έχω αυτόν τον άνθρωπο που, παρόλο την φασαρία μας, προσπαθούσε πάντα να παρακολουθήσει,   
"Shannon, μπορείς να μου δώσεις το λιωμένο τυρί;" τον κοίταξα όσο πιο αθώα μπορούσα. Τα μάτια μου γουρλωμένα. Εκείνος με κοίταξε καχύποπτα.  
"Εγώ τι θα κερδίσω;" με ρώτησε.  
"Την αιώνια ευγνωμοσύνη μου" του απάντησα με νάζι.  
"Δελεαστικό. Αλλά όχι αρκετά καλό. Κάτι που να μην έχω El!" μου είπε πειραχτικά.  
"Καλά.. Θα σου δώσω από το κοτόπουλο μου μόλις έρθει το φαγητό.." είπα ηττημένη. "Αν και δεν φταίω εγώ αν εσύ δεν ξέρεις τι θέλεις!" παραπονέθηκα.  
"Δεν είναι δίκαιο, θέλω και εγώ κοτόπουλο!" γκρίνιαξε ο Tomo.  
"Ξέχασε το!" πετάχτηκα από την θέση μου. Τα μάτια του ήταν τόσο αθώα, γεμάτα ζεστασιά. Δεν το πιστεύω πως αυτοί οι δύο με χειραγωγούσαν έτσι..  
"Καλά.." μουρμούρισα θυμωμένη και κάθισα στην θέση μου, ο Shannon με τον Tomo έκαναν bro-fist και μου έδωσε το τυρί.Βούτηξα τα νάτσος μου μέσα στο τυρί πριν πατήσω την ταινία να αρχίσει.

  
  
Ένας μικρός χτύπος στην πόρτα με ξύπνησε. Τι ώρα ήταν; Κοίταξα το ρολόι, 4 το πρωί; Τι στο διάολο; Ποιος θα μπορούσε να είναι τέτοια ώρα; Σηκώθηκα γρήγορα τρίβοντας το πρόσωπο μου από την νύστα και έσυρα τα πόδια μου μέχρι την πόρτα. Κοίταξα από το ματάκι. Άντρας, ψιλός, μακριά μαλλιά πιασμένα σε μία χαμηλή αλογοουρά . Δε μπορούσα να δω το πρόσωπο του ήταν γυρισμένος από την άλλη.   Έβαλα τον σύρτη στην πόρτα η οποία άνοιξε όσο της επέτρεπε η χρυσή αλυσίδα.

"Παρακαλώ;"

"Ellie." H φωνή του ήταν γνώριμη, αλλά μέσα στην κούραση μου με δυσκολία κράταγα τα μάτια μου ανοιχτά. "Θέλω να μιλήσουμε." ακούστηκε.  
Έκλεισα την πόρτα με μία κίνηση και έβγαλα το σύρτη. Ένιωθα πως ο εγκέφαλος μου ξύπνησε και άρχισε να λειτουργεί ξανά. Με την μόνη διαφορά πως είχα πανικοβληθεί. Άνοιξα την πόρτα απότομα, σαν ένα εμπόδιο που ήθελα να βγει από την μέση για να τον δω.

"Jared;" η φωνή μου ήταν ξαφνιασμένη. Πραγματικά ήταν ο τελευταίος άνθρωπος που περίμενα. 

"Θέλω να μιλήσουμε" επανέλαβε.

"Δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή." του είπα ήρεμα προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου. Δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω πως ήταν αλήθεια, έμοιαζε σαν σκηνή από κάποιο κακόγουστο ρομάτζο. Παρά την προσπάθεια μου, ένιωθα τον πανικό και τον σοκ να μην με αφήνουν να κουνηθώ. 

"Ellie, δε θα έρθει ποτέ η κατάλληλη στιγμή."  
Ξεφύσηξα.  Έκανα στην άκρη ώστε να περάσει. Με αργές κινήσεις μπήκε μέσα και κοίταξε το σπίτι εξεταστικά.

"Έχεις είκοσι λεπτά" μίλησα πιο σιγά αυτή την φορά, ένιωθα την φωνή μου να χάνετε και προσπαθούσα να κοιτάω όπου μπορούσα πέρα από εκείνον. Δεν απάντησε.  
Περάσαμε στο καθιστικό και τον είδα να κάθετε απλά στον καναπέ. Κάθισα δίπλα του όσο πιο μακριά μου επέτρεπε ο καναπές και έριξα το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω ανήξερη για το τι να κάνω.  Το μυαλό μου ήταν έτοιμο να εκραγεί.

"Αλήθεια είναι λάθος στιγμή να μιλήσουμε Jared."

"Αν ερχόσουν στο σπίτι μου όταν σου είπα δεν θα γινόταν αυτό…" μπορούσα να διακρίνω τον εκνευρισμό του..

"Δεν μπορούσα να έρθω, δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;"

"Μπορούσες να ενημερώσεις!" μίλησε πιο δυνατά από ό,τι έπρεπε. Δεν ήμουν έτοιμη να μπω σε έναν ακόμα τσακωμό με τον Jared.

"Ήταν αργά" δεν αναφερόμουν στην ώρα. Ήταν αργά να ενημερώσω, ή να πάω εκεί, ή να ξαναμπώ στην ζωή του. Είχε μάθει να ζει χωρίς εμένα.

"Εσύ το επέλεξες και αυτό! Για ακόμα μία φορά! Όχι εγώ. Πότε είχα λόγο εγώ σε αυτή την σχέση;"

"Νομίζω πως πρέπει να φύγεις. Δεν θέλω να τσακωθώ. Είναι αργά"  μίλησα χαμηλά αλλά μπορούσες να νιώσεις την ένταση και τον θυμό μου.

"Ούτε εγώ θέλω να τσακωθώ El-" 

"Μην με λες έτσι. Σε παρακαλώ." Η φωνή μου είχε μία δόση πόνου και απελπισίας. Δεν το άντεχα όλο αυτό. Ένιωθα να αναπνέω όλο και πιο δύσκολα, η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε σε γρήγορους ρυθμούς. Δεν υπήρχε καλύτερη στιγμή από αυτή να με πιάσει κρίση πανικού, με τον Jared Leto δίπλα μου. 

"Είσαι καλά;" ρώτησε εκείνος ανήσυχος. Δεν μπορούσα να τον κοιτάξω, έκλεισα με δύναμη τα μάτια μου και προσπάθησα να συγκεντρωθώ κάπου αλλού. 

"Σ- Σε παρακαλώ, φύγε." προσπάθησα να πω, αλλά δεν άκουγα την φωνή μου. Όσο πέρναγαν τα λεπτά, ήταν όλο και πιο δύσκολο να αναπνεύσω. Ένιωθα τα χέρια μου να μουδιάζουν και το σώμα μου να τρέμει. Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα παρά μόνο να περιμένω να μου περάσει, αλλά το ήταν εδώ ο Jared δεν με βοηθούσε. 

"Ellie, πάρε βαθιές ανάσες από την μύτη σου. Αργά και σταθερά." Προσπάθησα να συγκεντρωθώ στην φωνή του. Μου έκανε επίδειξη πως να το κάνω και προσπάθησα να μιμηθώ. Όλες μου προσπάθειες να μην κλάψω πήγαν χαμένες. 

 

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ηρέμησα. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που μου είχε συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο μέσα στον τελευταίο ενάμιση χρόνο. Έφυγα γιατί φοβόμουν, έφυγα γιατί δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Έφυγα γιατί του άξιζε κάτι καλύτερο. Αλλά εκείνος είναι πάλι εδώ, δεν ξέρω ποιος είναι ο σκοπός του, αλλά είναι εδώ.

"Νιώθεις καλύτερα;" μου είπε χαμηλόφωνα, ανησυχούσε; 

"Ναι" απάντησα. Ένιωθα ντροπιασμένη που με είδε σε αυτή την κατάσταση. Ένιωθα ενοχές που έμεινε, θα προτιμούσα να με παρατήσει. 

"Θα σε αφήσω να ξεκουραστείς και θα μιλήσουμε κάποια άλλη στιγμή." η φωνή του ήταν ήρεμη, όλη η ένταση που υπήρχε πριν είχε εξαφανιστεί. 

"Ευχαριστώ" του είπα σιγά και προσπάθησα να συγκρατήσω τα δάκρυα μου για ακόμα μία φορά. Οι ενοχές με έπνιγαν. 

Το τελευταίο πράγμα που άκουσα ήταν ένα ήρεμο 'Καληνύχτα' και την πόρτα να κλείνει, πριν όλα τα καταπιεσμένα μου συναισθήματα βγουν στην επιφάνεια. 


	5. Kill of this thinking.

_**Μέρα 3η.** _

Ξύπνησα και ένιωθα το πρόσωπο μου παραμορφωμένο. Τα δάκρυα μου, είχαν καταφέρει να κάνουν τα μάτια μου πρησμένα, και ένιωθα την φωνή μου αδύναμη και βραχνή. Δεν ήξερα αν όλο αυτό που είχε συμβεί ήταν αλήθεια ή ακόμα ένα μέρος της φαντασίας μου, αν και ήμουν σίγουρη πως δεν έχω τόση φαντασία. 

Ο χτύπος του τηλεφώνου με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

"Παρακαλώ;" τρόμαξα με τον ήχο της φωνής μου. 

"Ellie;" η φωνή του Shannon ήταν ανήσυχη.

"Καλημέρα." είπα σιγά. 

"Είσαι καλά; Ακούγεσαι κάπως διαφορετικά." 

"Απλά δεν κοιμήθηκα καλά χθες το βράδυ." Δεν μπορούσα να αποκαλύψω στον Shannon το χθεσινό περιστατικό. Δεν ήξερα ποια θα είναι η αντίδραση του. Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα, αλλά είχα τόσες πολλές απορίες. Η βασική απορία μου ήταν το _γιατί_. Γιατί ο Jared προσπαθούσε να με προσελκύσει ξανά, γιατί να θέλει να έχει οποιαδήποτε επαφή μαζί μου; Γιατί δεν μπορούσε να αντιδράσει όπως κάθε φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος και να δείξει πως με μισεί; Τι είχε αλλάξει; Παρόλο τις απορίες μου αποφάσισα να μην αναφέρω τίποτα στον Shannon, όχι από το τηλέφωνο τουλάχιστον. 

"Θέλεις να έρθω από εκεί;" και να με δει στην κατάσταση που ήμουν; Αλλά δεν ξέρω αν είχε μιλήσει με τον Jared, δεν ξέρω αν γνώριζε. Αποφάσισα πως δεν θα έπρεπε να κρύβομαι πίσω από το δάχτυλο μου. 

"Ναι." 

"Σε δεκαπέντε λεπτά θα είμαι εκεί. Δεν είμαι πολύ μακριά" μου απάντησε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο, χωρίς να προλάβω να πω τίποτα άλλο. 

Το ξέρω πως δεν προσπάθησα ποτέ να ξεπεράσω τον Jared, το ξέρω πως δεν κατάφερα ποτέ να προχωρήσω στην ζωή μου. Αλλά ήμουν καλύτερα. Ήμουν καλύτερα να είμαι έξω από την ζωή του. Και εκείνος ήταν καλύτερα. Το ελπίζω να ήταν καλύτερα. Η απόφαση που πήρα ήταν για αυτό στην τελική, σωστά; Για το καλύτερο και των δύο. Δεν ήθελα να μετανιώνω τις αποφάσεις μου. Αλλά για ακόμα μία φορά δεν ήμουν βέβαιη πως οι αποφάσεις μου ήταν ότι καλύτερο θα μπορούσα να κάνω. Αν αγαπάς κάποιον πρέπει να παλέψεις για αυτόν, αλλά αν η τελική μάχη πληγώσει έναν από τους δύο; Δεν ήξερα αν το έκανα στην τελική για εμένα, ή για εκείνον. 

Το κουδούνι χτύπησε, με αργά βήματα σηκώθηκα να ανοίξω την πόρτα. Αυτό που αντίκρισα ήταν ένας ανήσυχος Shannon, χωρίς να προλάβω να πω πολλά, ένιωσα δύο χέρια να τυλίγονται τριγύρω μου. Και εκεί άρχισα πάλι να κλαίω. Δεν το έλεγχα, δεν μπορούσα να συγκρατηθώ άλλο, ήθελα να τα βγάλω όλα από μέσα μου.  Έκλαιγα με λυγμούς, παρά όσα πέρασα δεν είχα αφήσει ποτέ τον εαυτό μου να κλάψει έτσι. Δεν είχα δικαίωμα να στεναχωρηθώ για κάτι που προκάλεσα εγώ στον εαυτό μου. 

"Συγνώμη" προσπάθησα να πω. "Συγνώμη για όλα", δεν μου απάντησε απλά με κράταγε στην αγκαλιά του. 

Πέρασε αρκετή ώρα, καθόμουν για ακόμη μία φορά στον καναπέ που ήμουν και χθες, το βλέμμα μου στο κενό. Προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω ότι είχε συμβεί πριν λίγο. 

"Θέλεις να μου μιλήσεις;" άκουσα τον Shannon να λέει. Προσπάθησα να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια, αυτά καστανοπράσινα μάτια γεμάτα κατανόηση. Ξαφνικά θυμήθηκα τα λόγια του, και την μόνη χάρη που μου ζήτησε ποτέ. _Μην τον πληγώσεις_ , μου είχε πει. Οι ενοχές με έπνιγαν, και αμέσως κοίταξα πάλι το κενό. 

"Χθες το βράδυ, ήρθε εδώ ο Jared." είπα δειλά. "Ήθελε να μου μιλήσει, πριν δύο μέρες μου ζήτησε να βρεθούμε αλλά αποφάσισα να τον αγνοήσω, πως θα μπορούσα να τον δω μετά από όσα έκανα; Του ζήτησα να φύγει και άθελα μου με έπιασε κρίση πανικού, ίσως ήταν γιατί ήταν τόσο κοντά μου, ίσως γιατί παραλίγο να τσακωθούμε, δεν ξέρω. Αλλά εκείνος έμεινε. Με ηρέμησε και μετά από λίγο έφυγε" οι λέξεις ήταν μπερδεμένες, προσπαθούσα σκληρά να μην ξανακλάψω. "Δεν ξέρω τι θέλει από εμένα, αλλά δεν μπορώ να τον κάνω άλλο αυτό Shannon. Με-" πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα "με καταστρέφει. Δεν ήθελα να με δει έτσι, πόσο μάλλον να με βοηθήσει." 

"Ellie, συγνώμη που σε έφερα εδώ, αν ήξερα-"

"Δεν είναι δικό σου λάθος" του διέκοψα και ένα αχνό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη μου "μου αξίζει" 

"Όχι. Δεν σου αξίζει" ο τόνος του ήταν ήρεμος και απότομος. "Δεν σου αξίζει τίποτα από όλα αυτά, όλοι κάνουμε λάθη El" 

"Είναι ηλίθιο, το ξέρω, αλλά τον αγαπάω ακόμα." είπα περισσότερο στον εαυτό μου παρά σε εκείνον "Ποτέ δεν προσπάθησα να τον ξεπεράσω, απλά το αποδέχτηκα. Δεν μπορούσα απλά να τον ξεπεράσω, ήταν ότι καλύτερο μου είχε συμβεί ποτέ. Δεν ήθελα να τον ξεπεράσω, γιατί μου άξιζε να υποφέρω και να ζω γνωρίζοντας ότι τον πλήγωσα. Δεν ήθελα να τον ξεχάσω και δεν ήθελα να δώσω σε κανένα άλλο ότι είχα δώσει σε εκείνον" ένιωσα ένα βάρος να φεύγει από πάνω μου. Επιτέλους, μετά από τόσο καιρό είχα μιλήσει σε κάποιον, σε κάποιον που ήξερε για εκείνον, ήξερε για εμένα και ήξερε για εμάς. 

Ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη μου. Δεν ήταν χαράς, δεν ήταν ευχαρίστησης, είχε μία πικρή γεύση και μία δόση ειρωνείας. 

"Αθέτησα την υπόσχεση μου. Θυμάσαι το μόνο πράγμα που μου είχες ζητήσει ποτέ;" τον ρώτησα και ένιωθα την πικρία στην κάθε μου λέξη. "Μην τον πληγώσεις. Μόνο αυτό μου είχες ζητήσει. Πάντα ήσουν εκεί, πάντα. Με βοήθησες σε κάθε μου επιλογή και βήμα, όταν δεν ήξερα ποια είμαι, με βοήθησες να με βρω και μου ζήτησες μία μικρή, πολύ μικρή χάρη. Να μην τον πληγώσω. Η μεγαλύτερη ειρωνεία, είναι πως δεν το έκανα μόνο μία φορά. Το έκανα αρκετές." κάθε λέξη με πόναγε. Δεν τα είχα πει ποτέ αυτά δυνατά στον εαυτό μου. 

"Ellie, ποτέ δεν θα σου κρατούσα κακία. Για τίποτα. Και να το ήθελα-" ξεφύσιξε "δεν μπορώ να το κάνω. Πως θα μπορούσα; Είσαι η μικρή μου αδερφή και πάντα θα θέλω το καλύτερο για εσένα. Ακόμα και αν θεωρώ τις επιλογές της ζωής σου λάθος, δεν είμαι εγώ ικανός για να κρίνω. Είσαι μικρή, κάνεις λάθη. Αυτά συμβαίνουν. Μερικές φορές, οι επιλογές μας επηρεάζουν και τους τριγύρω μας, δυστυχώς δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι για αυτό. Αλλά παραμένουν επιλογές μας και πρέπει να μάθουμε να ζούμε με τις συνέπειες των πράξεων μας. Εσύ έκανες αυτό που θεωρούσες σωστό, εκείνος έκανε το ίδιο.. Δεν μπορώ να κατηγορήσω κανένα από τους δύο για αυτό."

"Συγνώμη" μουρμούρισα.

"Θα ήθελα να μου υποσχεθείς κάτι άλλο" το βλέμμα μου έπεσε κατευθείαν στα μάτια του. Περίμενα υπομονετικά τι θα ήθελε να μου ζητήσει. "Ellie, μην πληγώσεις εσένα." είπε ήρεμα. Ξαφνιάστηκα. Δεν περίμενα να μου ζητήσει κάτι τέτοιο.

"Δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να την κρατήσω αυτή την υπόσχεση." του είπα και χαμογέλασα, "Αλλά θα προσπαθήσω."

"Αυτό μου είναι αρκετό, για τώρα" είπε και μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο.

Προσπάθησα να σκεφτώ προσεκτικά τα επόμενα μου λόγια, δεν ήξερα τι ήθελα να ρωτήσω, αλλά ήθελα να μάθω.

"Πώς ήταν; Όταν έφυγα- θέλω να πω δεν είσαι υποχρεωμένος να μου πεις, αλλά ακόμα ενδιαφέρομαι για εκείνον και- θα ήθελα να ξέρω, αν δεν ζητάω πολλά;" πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα πριν μου απαντήσει.

"Όταν έφυγες… Μας επηρέασες όλους. Κυρίως εκείνον. Δεν έβγαινε από το σπίτι για μερικές μέρες, και το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να δουλεύει. Μόλις τελείωσε η περιοδεία έφυγε για λίγο χρονικό διάστημα, πήγε στην άλλη άκρη του κόσμου. Τον ακολούθησα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Αποφάσισα πως το καλύτερο που είχα να κάνω ήταν να τον αφήσω και θα έβρισκε τον δρόμο του. Ήξερα πως δεν ήταν και στην καλύτερη φάση της ζωής του, δεν μου μίλαγε και είχε κλειστεί στον εαυτό του. Ο μόνος τρόπος που τον έβλεπες ζωντανό ήταν η δουλειά του. Έδωσε σώμα και ψυχή σε αυτή όπως παλιά…  
Μπορώ να πω, πως από την μία χαιρόμουν γιατί όλο αυτό μου φαινόταν φυσιολογικό, μέχρι ένα σημείο. Ο Jared να δουλεύει μέχρι αργά το βράδυ. Το πρωί να ξυπνάει πρώτος και να βάζει τον καφέ να ετοιμαστεί γιατί θα έρθει κάποιος να κάνει κάτι. Ένα τραγούδι, ένα βίντεο, μία εικόνα… Όμως κάτι έλειπε… Μπορούσα να το νιώσω. Κάτι δεν ήταν το ίδιο.

Δεν ήθελα να τον πιέσω, δεν ήθελα να τον ρωτήσω. Πίστευα ότι με τον χρόνο θα ήταν καλύτερα. Αλλά έκανα λάθος. Αποφάσισα να γυρίσω πίσω στο σπίτι μαζί του. Για λίγο καιρό, δεν ήθελα να είναι μόνος του. Και εκεί κατάλαβα πόσο λάθος είχα κάνει. Δεν είχε αφοσιωθεί στην δουλειά του μόνο για να δημιουργήσει, αλλά και για να μην σκέφτεται. Τόσο καιρό, τα κράταγε όλα μέσα του, δεν μίλαγε, δεν ξέσπασε ούτε μία φορά μπροστά μου. Μέχρι που μία μέρα, απλά κάτι άλλαξε." 

Δεν ήξερα πως να αντιδράσω. Δεν ήξερα τι να πω. Ήξερα αρκετά καλά τον Jared, δεν έδειχνε τόσο εύκολα την αδύναμη του πλευρά, αλλά και πάλι, δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω ότι _εγώ_ τον είχα επηρεάσει τόσο. 

"Συγνώμη-" 

"Δεν έχει νόημα να ζητάς συγνώμη, ειδικά σε μένα." είπε ήρεμα. "Όπως σου είπα, το επιλέξατε και οι δύο." 

"Τι- τι άλλαξε;"  ρώτησα, δεν ήξερα αν ήθελα να ακούσω την απάντηση. 

"Αυτό πρέπει να ρωτήσεις τον ίδιο. Δεν μπορώ να σου το πω εγώ" 

"Δεν νομίζω πως μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό, δεν έχω αυτό το δικαίωμα πλέον." 

"Πριν λίγο, μου είπες πως σου ζήτησε να μιλήσετε. Ήταν αρκετά ξεκάθαρο πως σου έδωσε μόνος του αυτό το δικαίωμα, El." το βλέμμα είχε μία δόση απολογίας. Δεν επέμεινα. Είχε δίκιο. Ήδη μου είπε αρκετά. 

 

Οι ώρες πέρασαν και δεν αναφέραμε ποτέ το προηγούμενο ζήτημα. Αποφασίσαμε να ξεκινήσουμε να βλέπουμε μία καινούργια σειρά στο netflix χωρίς να σχολιάσει ξανά κανένας από τους δύο μας την προηγούμενη μας συζήτηση. Διασκεδάζαμε ο ένας την παρέα του άλλου, προσπάθησα να ξεχαστώ, αν και τα λόγια του Shannon με βασάνιζαν. _Κάτι άλλαξε,_ αλλά τι; Η πιο λογική κατάληξη στις σκέψεις μου, ήταν πως με είχε ξεπεράσει. Για κάποιο λόγο με στεναχωρούσε, αλλά στο τέλος, περίμενα κάτι άλλο; Θα ήταν πολύ εγωιστικό εκ μέρους μου να έχω αυτή την απαίτηση. Προσπάθησα να αγνοήσω αυτό το συναίσθημα. 

Η νύχτα κατέληξε να κοιμάμαι στον καναπέ, την επόμενη μέρα ο Shannon δεν ήταν εκεί. 


	6. Fucked up our life.

_**Μέρα 4η** _

Όταν ξανά συνάντησα τον Jared μετά από το βράδυ που ήρθε σπίτι μου, δεν ήταν κάτι που είχα προγραμματίσει. Είχαμε βγει έξω με την Venia, μετά από πολύ καιρό, οι δυο μας. To club δεν ήταν τόσο γεμάτο και η μουσική ήταν δυνατή. Διασκεδάζαμε οι δυο μας και μιλούσαμε για το τι είχε χάσει η μία από την ζωή της άλλης. Καμία όμως δεν έκανε αναφορά στο θέμα με το όνομα "Jared Leto". Ένιωθα τόσο χαρούμενη αν και ένιωσα άσχημα που η Vicky δεν μπορούσε να έρθει μαζί μας. Η μικρή δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ακόμα με κάποιον άλλο πέρα από την μαμά της. 

Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν πάνω του κατευθείαν, σαν να ήταν αυτός που έψαχνα όλο το βράδυ. 

"Venia, δεν νιώθω τόσο καλά." της είπα στο αυτί. Η δυνατή μουσική δεν μου επέτρεπε να μιλήσω σε φυσιολογική ένταση. Άφησα το αναψυκτικό μου στο μπαρ, μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα η Venia κατάλαβε τον λόγο της ανησυχίας μου. Παρατηρούσε τον Jared, το ήξερα πως τον κοίταζε, αλλά εγώ δεν είχα το κουράγιο να κάνω το ίδιο. 

"Όλα καλά θα πάνε, μην ανησυχείς. Απλά προσπάθησε να διασκεδάσεις!" μου είπε εύθυμα. Ένιωθα να πνίγομαι. Τα μάτια μου έψαξαν για ακόμα μία φορά να δω που βρίσκεται και παρατήρησα πως προχωρούσε προς το μέρος μας. 

"Θα βγω για δύο λεπτά έξω, θέλω να πάρω λίγο αέρα. Εντάξει;" έγνεψε καταφατικά και πριν προλάβει ο Jared να φτάσει σε εμάς, πήγα γρήγορα προς την έξοδο. 

Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα _'μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό'_   είπα στον εαυτό μου ξανά και ξανά. Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα και ξαναμπήκα μέσα στο κλαμπ. Η μουσική ήταν ακόμα πιο δυνατή, ο κόσμος περισσότερος. Χωρίς μεγάλη δυσκολία βρήκα πάλι την Venia. Ήταν μόνη της. 

"Είσαι καλά;" με ρώτησε ανήσυχα. 

"Ναι, μην ανησυχείς. Το παθαίνω μερικές φορές τελευταία αυτό." 

"Ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα να φύγουμε" μου είπε απότομα η Venia. Φερόταν περίεργα και δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω την ξαφνική της αλλαγή. 

"Venia, έγινε κάτι-" και τότε κατάλαβα. Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν πάλι στον Jared, ειλικρινά δεν ήξερα πως το έκανα αυτό, δεν ήταν μόνος του. Το χέρι του ήταν τυλιγμένο γύρω από την μέση μίας κοπέλας. Δεν μπορούσα να δω το πρόσωπο της. Ήταν πιο κοντή από εμένα, αδύνατη με μακριά καστανά μαλλιά. Τον παρακολουθούσα καθώς της χαμογελούσε και την κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του. _Κάτι άλλαξε,_ είχε πει ο Shannon και αμέσως όλες οι θεωρίες μου βγάλανε νόημα. Φυσικά και θα είχε βρει άλλη, φυσικά και θα με είχε ξεπεράσει. 

"Θα μείνουμε" είπα ατάραχα. 

"Ellie, δεν ξέρω αν είναι καλή ιδέα-"

"Αν φοβάσαι για το πως θα αντιδράσω σε αυτό" είπα και έδειξα προς το μέρος του "είμαι καλά" συνέχισα και προσπάθησα να κρατήσω κάθε συναίσθημα μου. Δεν είχα δικαίωμα να με ενοχλήσει, σκέφτηκα. 

"Είσαι σίγουρη;" 

"Ναι." ξαφνιάστηκα με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό για το πόσο σίγουρη ακούστηκα. Ήθελα να φύγω αμέσως. Χρειαζόμουν ένα ποτό. Το ξέρω πως δεν έπρεπε αλλά το είχα τόσο ανάγκη εκείνη την στιγμή. Γύρισα την πλάτη μου στο ζευγάρι απέναντι μου και ζήτησα το πρώτο μου ποτό μετά από τόσο καιρό. 

 

Πέρασε λίγη ώρα και ήδη ένιωθα το αλκοόλ να κάνει την δουλειά του. Δεν είχα μεθύσει, δεν είχα σκοπό να μεθύσω και δεν θα έπινα παραπάνω. Αλλά ήμουν αρκετά ζαλισμένη για να πάω προς το μέρος του. Απολογήθηκα στην Venia και προχώρησα γρήγορα προς εκείνον.

"Jared;" η φωνή μου ήταν ξαφνιασμένη. Τον είδα να παίρνει αβέβαια τα μάτια του από την κοπέλα δίπλα του και να με κοιτάει. Την κοίταζε όπως κοίταζε _εμένα_ , την κρατούσε όπως κρατούσε _εμένα_. _Σου αξίζει όλο αυτό_ , είπα από μέσα μου. 

"Ellie;" δεν περίμενε να του μιλήσω. Ήταν δύσπιστος. 

"Μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε για πέντε λεπτά;" ρώτησα, ακούστηκε πιο εκνευρισμένα από όσο θα ήθελα αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή δεν με ένοιαζε. 

"Δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή, E-"

"Ποτέ δεν θα είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή, Jared." τον διέκοψα αντιγράφοντας τα λόγια του. Τον είδα να σκύβει προς το μέρος της και να της λέει κάτι στο αυτί. Ένιωθα τον εκνευρισμό μου να γίνεται πιο έντονος κάθε δευτερόλεπτο. Μετά από λίγο, ένιωσα το χέρι του να αρπάζει το μπράτσο μου και να με τραβάει έξω από το μαγαζί. Δεν ήταν βίαιος αλλά βιαστικός. Ένιωθα λες και είμαι κάποια τρελή πρώην που ήθελε να ξεμπερδεύει με αυτή. _Στην πραγματικότητα, αυτό είσαι_ , άκουσα πάλι αυτή την μικρή φωνή που δεν ρώτησα ποτέ να απαντάει στις σκέψεις μου. Μόλις βγήκαμε έξω, μίλησα γρήγορα και χωρίς να σκεφτώ. 

"Είσαι με άλλη." δεν ήταν ερώτηση. 

"Ναι." απάντησε ψυχρά. Ένιωσα ένα σφίξιμο στο στομάχι μου. 

"Είσαι χαρούμενος;" τα χείλη μου σχημάτισαν ένα αχνό χαμόγελο. Ήθελα να ακούσω πως είναι χαρούμενος. Το είχα ανάγκη. Δεν απάντησε αμέσως. 

"Ναι" δεν υπήρχε κανένα ίχνος στο πρόσωπο του που θα μπορούσε να μου πει ψέματα. 

"Χαίρομαι για εσένα, αλήθεια" αυτό που πάντα ήθελα ήταν να είναι εκείνος καλά, αν δεν ήμουν εγώ αυτή που τον έκανε να νιώθει έτσι, δεν μπορούσα να απαιτήσω κάτι παραπάνω. 

"Εσύ;" δεν περίμενα να με ρωτήσει. Σκέφτηκα λίγο τις επόμενες λέξεις μου προσεκτικά. 

"Τώρα, ναι είμαι." απάντησα και χαμογέλασα. Το χαμόγελο μου ήταν αληθινό. Όπως και η απάντηση μου. Ήμουν χαρούμενη, τον είχα μπροστά μου και ήταν καλά, μπορεί να είχε κάποια άλλη δίπλα του, αλλά ήταν καλά. Αυτό έχει σημασία για εμένα. "Ήθελες να μιλήσουμε-"

"Όπως σου είπα, δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή." είπε γρήγορα 

"Και το να έρθεις 4 το πρωί στο σπίτι μου ήταν;" τον κορόιδεψα. 

"Ήθελα να σιγουρευτώ πως θα είσαι εκεί, ήξερα πως θα με αποφύγεις με κάθε ευκαιρία. Το κατάλαβα μόλις δεν απάντησες στο μήνυμα μου." απάντησε ατάραχα.  Άρα ο Jared δεν ήθελε να μιλήσουμε για να τα ξαναβρούμε τότε, τι θα μπορούσε-

"Θέλεις να βρεθούμε καλύτερα αύριο; Θα το θυμάσαι πως βρεθήκαμε;" υπήρχε μία δόση ειρωνείας στα λόγια του αλλά και πικρίας. Αμέσως ένιωσα άσχημα, θυμήθηκα σε τι αναφερόταν. 

"Δεν έχω πιει πολύ Jared, θα το θυμάμαι. Μην ανησυχείς." τον διαβεβαίωσα. 

"Ωραία, άρα αύριο;" 

"Αύριο. Θέλεις να έρθεις σπίτι μου; Δεν νομίζω πως στο δικό σου θα είναι καλή ιδέα." 

"Εντάξει." μου απάντησε. Κοίταζα το πρόσωπο του και δεν πίστευα ακόμα πως ήταν μπροστά μου. Τόσες αναμνήσεις. Για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Το βλέμμα του μου θύμισε τον δικό μου Jared, όταν με κοίταζε σαν να ήμουν ότι πιο πολύτιμο είχε. Αλλά κράτησε μόνο μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και αμέσως γύρισε για να φύγει. 

"Jared;" η φωνή μου ήταν αβέβαιη. Αμέσως γύρισε στο κάλεσμα μου. "Θα μπορούσα μήπως-" δεν μπορούσα να συνεχίσω. Άνοιξα λίγο τα χέρια μου και ήλπιζα να καταλάβει τι ήθελα να του ζητήσω.

"Ellie, δεν-" 

"Όχι, καταλαβαίνω." χαμογέλασα αμήχανα. Μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο. 

"Αύριο." μου είπε ξανά, "θα σου στείλω μήνυμα." 

Ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που άκουσα πριν ξαναμπεί μέσα στο μαγαζί. Στάθηκα για λίγα λεπτά και κοίταζα την πόρτα που άνοιξε και έκλεισε, πριν πάω να ζητήσω από την Venia για να φύγουμε. 

 

 _Ο Jared είχε άλλη, ο Jared ήταν χαρούμενος_ , ήταν οι μόνες σκέψεις μου μόλις μπήκα στο διαμέρισμα μου. 


	7. We're runnin' out of time

_**Μέρα 5η** _

Σήμερα θα βρισκόμουν με τον Jared Leto. Ειλικρινά, το να πω πως ήμουν αγχωμένη ήταν λίγο. Ήταν δύσκολο για εμένα να βρεθώ με τον άνθρωπο που κατάφερε να με κάνει περισσότερο χαρούμενη όσο κανένας άλλος σε αυτόν τον κόσμο και να μιλήσουμε. Δεν ήξερα τι ήθελε να μου πει, αλλά μπορούσα να σκεφτώ τι θα ήθελα να του πω εγώ. Το βασικό θα ήταν να του ζητήσω συγνώμη, είχα χάσει κάθε ελπίδα για δεύτερες ευκαιρίες (στην δική μου περίπτωση έχω ξεπεράσει τις ευκαιρίες που έχει δικαίωμα κάποιος να κάνει μία καινούργια αρχή). Ήξερα πως ήταν με άλλη. Με πόναγε; Ναι. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα παραπάνω πέρα από το να αποδεχτώ την μοίρα μου. Το μόνο που θέλω είναι, να είναι ευτυχισμένος, ότι συνέπεια θα μπορούσε αυτό να έχει σε εμένα. Δεν ήξερα πως να αντιμετωπίσω την κατάσταση, δεν ήξερα τι θα μπορούσα να του πω, δεν ήξερα πως μπορούσα να τα βγάλω εις πέρας. Αλλά θα προσπαθούσα. Θα προσπαθούσα για εκείνον και για εμένα. Αρκετά είχα κάνει. 

Είχα ξυπνήσει, με δυσκολία σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και έβαλα καφέ να πιω. Κοίταξα το σπίτι που πέρασα τον περασμένο χρόνο. Τόσες αναμνήσεις. Θυμάμαι ακόμα την πρώτη φορά που ήρθε ο Jared και έπαιξε πιάνο στο παλιό μου πιάνο. Θυμάμαι ακόμα την πρώτη φορά που φάγαμε πρωινό μαζί στην μικρή μου κουζίνα. Την πρώτη ταινία που είδαμε μόνοι μας στον καναπέ μου χωρίς να τον διακόπτω και μετά συζητάγαμε επί ώρες. Θυμάμαι ακόμα την πρώτη φορά που με έκανε δική του στο κρεβάτι μου. Αλλά είχα και άσχημες αναμνήσεις. Την φορά που γύρισα και ένιωσα πως τον έχασα για πάντα, εκείνο το πρωινό που με έδιωξε. Όλες τις φορές που κοιμήθηκα μόνη μου. Τις φορές που δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ στο κρεβάτι μου γιατί μου τον θύμιζε. Τις φορές που κλείστηκα μέσα στο μπάνιο μου, απελπισμένη, ανήμπορη και έκλαιγα. Όλες τις φορές που προσπάθησα να σταθώ στα πόδια μου, όλες τις φορές που μίσησα τον εαυτό μου μέσα σε αυτό το σπίτι. Αλλά και όλες τις στιγμές που γέλασα, που πέρασα όμορφα. Όλα αυτές τις αναμνήσεις που θα κρατήσω για πάντα μέσα μου και θα είμαι ευγνώμων. 

Ήξερα πως θα έπρεπε να φύγω ξανά. Τα γενέθλια του Shannon ήταν αύριο και εγώ θα γύρναγα πίσω στο New Jersey τέσσερις μέρες μετά. Από εκεί και πέρα, υποσχέθηκα στον εαυτό μου να μην ξαναγυρίσω ποτέ. Ο Shannon είχε δίκιο, ήταν ύποπτο το ότι κράτησα το σπίτι αυτό. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να το αποχωριστώ. Ίσως οι αναμνήσεις σε αυτό το σπίτι, ίσως η ελπίδα ήταν που με έκανε να το κρατήσω. Δεν ξέρω. Αλλά είναι τεράστιο κομμάτι της ζωής μου, από ένα μικρό διάστημα που έζησα εδώ. Νομίζω ότι μόλις γυρίσω πίσω, ίσως έχει έρθει η ώρα να το πουλήσω. Θα ήταν η καλύτερα και για μένα. 

Ξεφύσηξα αργά. Άρπαξα το κινητό μου στα χέρια μου και έψαξα γρήγορα τις επαφές μου. 

 **Ισχύει για σήμερα; - ES**. Πάτησα αποστολή και κοίταξα την ώρα. Δεν ήταν τόσο νωρίς ώστε να μην είναι ξύπνιος. 

**Ναι, θέλεις να βρεθούμε σύντομα; - JL**

Η απάντηση ήταν πολύ πιο γρήγορη από ότι υπολόγιζα. 

**Ωραία, σε δύο ώρες να είσαι εδώ, αν μπορείς. - ES**

**Θα είμαι εκεί. Τα λέμε σε δύο ώρες, Ellie. - JL**

Σκέφτηκα να του απαντήσω, αλλά κατέληξα πως δεν είχα να του πω κάτι άλλο. Προσπάθησα να σκεφτώ τι θα ήθελε να μου πει. Δεν είχε τόσο νόημα αφού σε λίγες ώρες θα μάθω. Πληκτρολόγησα τον πρώτο αριθμό που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό και πάτησα κλήση. 

Στον δεύτερο χτύπο είχα απάντηση. 

"Ellie;" η φωνή του Shannon ήταν ξαφνιασμένη. Η αλήθεια είναι πως συνήθως εκείνος με έπαιρνε τηλέφωνο καθώς δεν ήθελα να τον ενοχλήσω. 

"Καλημέρα." είπα γλυκά. 

"Καλημέρα, μικρή. Είσαι καλά;" 

"Παραδόξως.. Ναι. Ναι, είμαι."

"Έγινε κάτι που θα έπρεπε να γνωρίζω;" ήταν καχύποπτος. 

"Κατάλαβα τι άλλαξε." είπα απλά "Ο Jared με ξεπέρασε. Να σου πω την αλήθεια, με ενοχλεί. Αλλά χαίρομαι για εκείνον."

"Και πως έβγαλες αυτό το συμπέρασμα;" δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τον τόνο του. 

"Τον είδα χθες. Ήταν με μία κοπέλα. Φάνηκε χαρούμενος." 

"Θα μιλήσετε ποτέ;" ακόμα προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω, ακουγόταν τόσο περίεργα. Ενοχλημένος; 

"Ναι, θα έρθει σε λίγο από εδώ." 

"Είσαι σίγουρη για όλο αυτό El; Μην κάνεις τίποτα αν νιώθεις πιεσμένη." 

"Όπως σου είπα, χαίρομαι για εκείνον. Και ήθελα να έχω την ευκαιρία να απολογηθώ." μουρμούρισα. 

"Ελπίζω να πάνε όλα καλά." 

"Shannon; Μπορείς να έρθεις μετά από όλο αυτό σπίτι μου; Θα ήθελα να πάμε μία βόλτα..."

"Ό,τι θέλεις, μικρή. Πάρε με ένα τηλέφωνο και θα είμαι εκεί." 

"Ευχαριστώ. Θα τα πούμε αργότερα." 

"Τα λέμε μετά." και με αυτό έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. 

 

Δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω μέχρι να έρθει ο Jared. Αποφάσισα να καθαρίσω το σπίτι για να ηρεμήσω κάπως την νευρικότητα μου. Συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν είχα πάρει τίποτα μαζί μου από τα αντικείμενα που μου θύμιζαν τον Jared, ρούχα που μου είχε πάρει, φωτογραφίες και άλλα μικρά πράγματα που είχαμε μοιραστεί. Δεν άγγιξα τίποτα από αυτό το σπίτι. Απλά έφυγα. Σκέφτηκα να τα αφαιρέσω, αλλά δεν υπήρχε νόημα, δεν είχα χρόνο για αυτό. 

Η ώρα πέρασε σχετικά γρήγορα ή ήρθε νωρίτερα. Άκουσα ένα μικρό χτύπημα στην πόρτα και αυτόματα αναπήδησα. Με γρήγορα βήματα πήγα να ανοίξω την πόρτα. 

"Καλημέρα"  είπα σιγά και έκανα χώρο να περάσει. 

"Καλημέρα" απάντησε σιγά. Τα μάτια του εξέταζαν στο φως της μέρας το σπίτι καθώς προχωρούσε μέσα. Παρόλο που είχε έρθει τόσες φορές, ήταν σαν να είναι κάποιος άγνωστος στο σπίτι μου, σαν να μην είχε ξαναέρθει ποτέ. 

"Θα ήθελες κάτι να πιεις; Ένα καφέ; Τσάι;" ρώτησα μπερδεμένα. Δεν μπορούσα να τον κοιτάξω στο πρόσωπο. Όλο το κουράγιο που είχα χθες το βράδυ είχε εξαφανιστεί. 

"Τσάι, παρακαλώ." η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν άβολη. Δεν είχα συνηθίσει να νιώθω έτσι με τον Jared. Ήταν κάτι εντελώς καινούργιο για εμένα. 

Προχώρησα στην κουζίνα για να του φτιάξω το τσάι. Δεν με ακολούθησε. Δεν ήξερα τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να κάνω για να νιώσει άνετα, ήταν όλα τόσο πρωτόγνωρα. Τι περίμενα ακριβώς; Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα καθώς βγήκα από την κουζίνα με το τσάι του. Είχε καθίσει στον διπλό καναπέ και με περίμενε. Του το έδωσα χωρίς να πω κάτι, δεν ήξερα πως να ξεκινήσω. Αποφάσισα να μην κάτσω δίπλα του και η καλύτερη λύση ήταν να κάτσω στην καρέκλα απέναντι του.

"Λοιπόν, πως είσαι;" τον άκουσα να ρωτάει. Δεν ήξερα τι να απαντήσω, και δεν περίμενα να ξεκινήσει να μιλάει πρώτος. 

"Καλά, υποθέτω." κοίταζα την κούπα με τον καφέ που είχα φτιάξει πιο πριν. "Έχω υπάρξει και καλύτερα, αλλά προσπαθώ. Εσύ;" 

"Νομίζω γνωρίζεις μία αρκετά λεπτομερή περιγραφή της ζωής μου..." ήταν αρκετά ψυχρός. 

"Ναι.." ο Shannon του είχε μιλήσει; Πόσα του είχε πει; "Συγνώμη που ρώτησα.. Δεν ξέρω αν-" 

"Δεν έχω πρόβλημα Ellie, εγώ του έδωσα την άδεια." φυσικά και θα είχαν συζητήσει μεταξύ τους, από την στιγμή που επέστρεφα, ήταν απόλυτα λογικό. 

"Jared-" 

"Γιατί έφυγες;" με διέκοψε. Σκέφτηκα μερικά δευτερόλεπτα τις επόμενες μου λέξεις. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος να μην είμαι ειλικρινής. Αλλά καλό θα ήταν να κρύψω μερικά πράγματα. 

"Γιατί φοβήθηκα." ακόμα δεν τον κοίταγα. Δεν μπορούσα.

"Θα μπορούσες να το έχεις συζητήσει μαζί μου πριν πάρεις οποιαδήποτε απόφαση." 

"Δεν μπορούσα... Πίστευα πως κάνω το καλύτερο για εσένα. Σε είχα πληγώσει ήδη αρκετά και δεν θα με άφηνες να φύγω." 

"Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρη για αυτό El." ο τόνος του ήταν απότομος. Με ξάφνιασε. 

"Σ- συγνώμη. Αλήθεια σου ζητώ συγνώμη." 

"Όταν έφυγες έτσι.. Προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω τι έκανα λάθος εξαρχής. Προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω τι σου έκανα για να φερθείς έτσι. Σου έδωσα πάρα πολλές ευκαιρίες, περισσότερες από ότι έχω δώσει ποτέ σε κάποιον άνθρωπο στην ζωή μου. Ξέρω ότι έκανα λάθη, ξέρω ότι ίσως θα μπορούσα να κάνω πράγματα διαφορετικά. Αλλά τίποτα τόσο άσχημο ώστε να αξίζω κάτι τέτοιο-" 

"Ακριβώς και για αυτό έφυγα. Δεν άξιζες τίποτα από όσα σου είχα κάνει. Άξιζες κάτι καλύτερο." 

"Είχα το δικαίωμα να το αποφασίσω μόνος μου αυτό. Δεν είχα ποτέ λόγο σε τίποτα-" 

"Συγνώμη." δεν μπορούσα να τον ακούω να μου μιλάει έτσι. Όχι ότι δεν μου άξιζε, αλλά δεν ήθελα να μάθω αν τον πλήγωσα ή όχι. 

"Δεν μπορεί απλά μία συγνώμη να το αλλάξει όλο αυτό που έκανες. Το άσχημο της υπόθεσης είναι ότι ποτέ δεν κατάφερα να σε μισήσω." μάζεψα όσο κουράγιο είχα και προσπάθησα να τον κοιτάξω. 

"Λυπάμαι για αυτό." του είπα διστακτικά, αλλά ειλικρινά. "Λυπάμαι στα αλήθεια." 

"Μου είναι δύσκολο. Ακόμα και τώρα που σε έχω μπροστά μου. Πίστευα ότι θα είμαι θυμωμένος, θα θέλω να τσακωθούμε. Αλλά δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό Ellie." 

"Συγνώ-" 

"Σταμάτα να ζητάς συγνώμη! Δεν έχει νόημα πλέον. Είναι αργά, όπως είπες και εσύ." προσπαθούσα να βρω κάτι, κάτι που να μπορούσε να μου δώσει ελπίδα μέσα στα μάτια του. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να βρω τίποτα. "Δεν ήρθα εδώ για να τσακωθώ, να σου φωνάξω ή να μου απολογηθείς για τις πράξεις σου. Ελπίζω να μην μετανιώνεις αυτό που έκανες. Ελπίζω να σε έκανε χαρούμενη. Ήθελα να μιλήσουμε για να το τελειώσω, μία και καλή." 

"Καταλαβαίνω, αλλά δεν ζητάω συγνώμη που έφυγα. Ζητάω συγνώμη γιατί αυτό σε επηρέασε. Δεν πίστευα ότι θα μπορούσα, εγώ, να σε επηρεάσω έτσι. Δεν ήθελα να το κάνω. Η επιλογή που έκανα τότε, δεν πίστεψα πως ήταν η καλύτερη για εμένα, αλλά για εσένα. Όπως είπες Jared, μου έδωσες πάρα πολλά και εγώ δεν σου ανταπέδωσα τίποτα. Ζητώ συγνώμη για αυτό. Αλλά σε ευχαριστώ που μοιράστηκες ένα κομμάτι της ζωής μου μαζί μου. Είμαι ευγνώμων και θα συνεχίσω να είμαι. Είμαι ευγνώμων που ήσουν ένα κομμάτι της ζωής μου ακόμα και για αυτό το χρονικό διάστημα." το βλέμμα του ήταν σταθερό πάνω στα μάτια μου, σκεφτόταν τις επόμενες του λέξεις. Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τα συναισθήματα του. Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τις σκέψεις του. 

"Ό,τι έγινε, είναι στο παρελθόν. Ας το αφήσουμε πίσω μας." για μία στιγμή ένιωσα την ελπίδα μέσα μου. Ανόητη μικρή ελπίδα. 

"Αλήθεια, σε ευχαριστώ." είπα σιγά και κοίταξα πάλι την κούπα μου. 

"Μακάρι να μπορούσα να πω το ίδιο, El." 

"Δεν πειράζει." χαμογέλασα λυπημένα. Καταλάβαινα. "Νομίζω πως δεν έχουμε να πούμε κάτι άλλο." 

"Είσαι σίγουρ-" 

"Ναι, νομίζω ότι τα λύσαμε όλα. Έτσι και αλλιώς θα σε δω και αύριο, σωστά Jay;" δεν ξέρω γιατί χρησιμοποίησα αυτό το παρατσούκλι. Δεν τον κοίταξα για να δω την αντίδραση του. Αλλά δεν απάντησε. 

Άφησε την κούπα που κρατούσε εκείνος στο τραπέζι απέναντι μας μαζί με κάτι άλλο. Με την άκρη του ματιού μου, τον είδα να σηκώνετε. Άφησα και εγώ την δική μου και τον ακολούθησα στην πόρτα. Άνοιξα διστακτικά και του έκανα χώρο να περάσει.  

"Καληνύχτα" χαμογέλασα δειλά. Προσπάθησα να τον κοιτάξω, ακόμα δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω την έκφραση του. 

"Καληνύχτα, Ellie" απάντησε και έφυγε. 

Έκλεισα την πόρτα και πήγα γρήγορα να δω τι άφησε στο τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού. Πήρα στα χέρια μου το ζευγάρι με τα αντικλείδια για το διαμέρισμά μου. Τα εξέτασα προσεκτικά και τα ακούμπησα πάλι εκεί που τα είχε αφήσει εκείνος. 

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, κάλεσα τον Shannon και ήρθε σπίτι μου. Εκείνο το απόγευμα δεν έκλαψα, δεν μίλαγα. Ο Shannon, προσπαθούσε να μου μιλήσει, αλλά δεν είχα τίποτα να πω. Ένιωθα πως ήμουν κενή μέσα μου.  


	8. A Perfect Liar

_**Μέρα 6η** _

Δεν είχα ξανανιώσει ποτέ την ανάγκη να θέλω να φύγω τόσο πολύ από κάποιο μέρος. Ένιωθα πραγματικά εγκλωβισμένη. Τα πάντα τριγύρω μου ήταν μία ανάμνηση με εκείνον. Κάθε γωνία του σπιτιού μου, κάθε στενό του LA, όλα τα μέρη που είχα πάει μαζί του, ακόμα και εκείνα που δεν είχα πάει. Είχαν μείνει ακόμα τέσσερις μέρες διαμονής μου στο L.Α.. Για πρώτη φορά ένιωθα τα λεπτά να μην περνάνε, ο χρόνος να έχει κολλήσει μαζί με εμένα. Ένιωθα πως ήμουν στην ίδια στιγμή και την ζούσα ξανά και ξανά και δεν μπορούσα να κατηγορήσω κανένα άλλον πέρα από εμένα. Οι δικές μου επιλογές ήταν αυτές που με έφεραν εδώ που είμαι σήμερα. Αλλά όπως είπε και ο Jared, δεν τις μετανιώνω. Ξέρω πως είναι καλύτερα έτσι, ξέρω πως πλέον είναι χαρούμενος. Αυτό έχει μόνο σημασία για εμένα.

Σηκώθηκα αργά από το κρεβάτι μου ήταν ήδη μεσημέρι. Σήμερα ήταν τα γενέθλια του Shannon, έπρεπε να βάλω τα δυνατά μου για να είμαι όσο πιο εύθυμη και ευπαρουσιάστη μπορούσα, παρόλο που μόνο που ήθελα να κάνω ήταν να ξανά γυρίσω στο κρεβάτι μου και να μην κουνηθώ μέχρι να μπω στο αεροπλάνο σε λίγες μέρες.. Θα έπρεπε να βρεθώ στο παλιό του σπίτι που έμενε με τον Jared, σε λίγες ώρες. Έκανα ένα μορφασμό στην σκέψη πως έπρεπε να πάω σε εκείνο το σπίτι πάλι, αλλά δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου προσπαθώντας να μπλοκάρω το χάος των σκέψεων μου και τον αναμνήσεων μου. Όχι μόνο από το χθεσινό βράδυ, αλλά και από τον περσινό χρόνο. Όλα αυτά που είχα ζήσει μέσα σε αυτό το σπίτι, ήταν όλα πράγματα που με είχαν στιγματίσει. Όλες τις αναμνήσεις που θα φύλαγα προσεκτικά μέσα μου.

Όταν έφυγα από το L.A., δεν πήρα τίποτα μαζί μου. Άφησα τα πάντα πίσω μου, πέρα από κάποια προσωπικά αντικείμενα. Δεν άγγιξα φωτογραφίες, ρούχα που είχαν μείνει εδώ, δεν άγγιξα τίποτα. Δεν μπορούσα και δεν ήθελα να πάρω αυτό το κομμάτι μαζί μου, είχα ήδη αρκετά πράγματα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου που θα μπορούσαν να με κρατάνε ξύπνια τα βράδια. Παρατήρησα τον χώρο τριγύρω μου. Από το πιάνο που είχε παίξει την πρώτη φορά που είχε έρθει, μέχρι το καθιστικό που είδαμε την πρώτη μας ταινία, Προχώρησα στο μπάνιο, θυμήθηκα όλες τις φορές που κάναμε μπάνιο μαζί και όλες τις φορές που έκλαψα μόνη μου εκεί μέσα. Έριξα μία ματιά στον καθρέφτη, δεν μπορούσα να αναγνωρίσω την εικόνα μου. Έβαλα τον εαυτό μου στον αυτόματο πιλότο και προσπάθησα να με συμμαζέψω τον .

Μετά από προσπάθεια κατάφερα να ετοιμαστώ, δεν ήξερα τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να βάλω στην περίσταση “πάω στα γενέθλια του καλύτερου μου φίλου, που τυχαίνει να είναι αδερφός με τον άνθρωπο που είμαι ερωτευμένη, αλλά έχουμε χωρίσει και εκείνος έχει συνεχίσει την ζωή του”. Αποφάσισα να βάλω ένα απλό μαύρο στενό φόρεμα. Άφησα τα μαλλιά μου κάτω, καθώς δεν είχα πολύ όρεξη να κάνω κάτι καλύτερο και με την τελευταίες μου αντοχές έφτιαξα το μέικ απ μου. Έκανα ότι καλύτερο μπορούσα για την κατάσταση που βρισκόμουν, αν και η αλήθεια είναι, πως δεν με ενδιέφερε τόσο να είμαι εμφανίσιμη.

Έφτιαξα έναν καφέ, καθώς περίμενα να περάσει η ώρα και προσπάθησα να βάλω τις σκέψεις μου σε μία σειρά. Εκείνη την στιγμή πήρα τρεις αποφάσεις. _Νούμερο ένα_ , μόλις γυρίσω πίσω στο New Jersey, θα πουλήσω αυτό το σπίτι μία και καλή. Ο Shannon είχε δίκιο. Το κράτησα για κάποιον λόγο. Και ο βασικός ήταν το κομμάτι της ελπίδας που είχα να γυρίσω πίσω. _Νούμερο δύο,_ θα διέγραφα τον Jared από παντού στην ζωή μου, θα έβαζα τις αναμνήσεις μας μέσα σε ένα κουτί στην μικρή μου αποθήκη. Και δεν θα το ξανά άνοιγα ποτέ. Και, _νούμερο τρία_ , θα προσπαθούσα να απομακρυνθώ κι άλλο από όλες μου τις επαφές στο Los Angeles, ακόμα και από τον Shannon. Όσο και να με πόναγε, δεν μπορούσα να έχω καμία σχέση μαζί του. Αυτή είναι η πιο σκληρή απόφαση που είχα πάρει μέχρι στιγμής, αλλά θα ήταν για το καλύτερο. Ο Shannon πιστεύω να καταλάβει πως χρειάζομαι τον χρόνο μου. Τα πράγματα ήταν δύσκολα για εμένα, δεν ξέρω αν θα μπορούσα να γίνω καλύτερα, αλλά τουλάχιστον θα προσπαθούσα.

Το ρολόι έδειξε έξι το απόγευμα και κατάλαβα πως έπρεπε να φύγω. Πήρα το τζάκετ μου και την τσάντα μου, μπήκα στο πρώτο ταξί που βρήκα. Ευχήθηκα να μην έχω πάει αρκετά νωρίς, ώστε να βρεθώ σε δύσκολη θέση δηλαδή, να είμαι στον ίδιο χώρο με τον Jared και την καινούργια του κοπέλα χωρίς να έχω κανέναν άλλον να μιλήσω.

Μόλις έφτασα, προχώρησα με αργά βήματα προς το σπίτι. Παρατήρησα πως δεν έχουν αλλάξει και πολλά πράγματα από την τελευταία φορά που ήμουν εδώ. Χτύπησα δειλά την μεγάλη ξύλινη πόρτα και ευχήθηκα να μου ανοίξει οποιοσδήποτε άλλος πέρα από _εκείνον._ Ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει δυνατά και τα χέρια μου να τρέμουν. Γιατί ήμουν τόσο αγχωμένη;

“Ellie!” ένιωσα να ξεφεύγει από τα χείλη μου η ανάσα που κρατούσα όλα αυτά τα δευτερόλεπτα.

“Χρόνια πολλά Shannon!” απάντησα με ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη μου. Το ξέρω πως δεν ήταν το καλύτερο μου, αλλά μπορούσα να προσποιηθώ για εκείνον, πως είμαι καλά. Για μία μέρα. Το άξιζε αυτό.

Ο Shannon με τύλιξε σε μία σφιχτή αγκαλιά και για πολύ λίγο, ένιωσα ασφάλεια. Ένιωσα πως όλα θα πάνε καλά. Μόλις αποχωριστήκαμε όλες οι ανασφάλειες μου γύρισαν στην στιγμή. Χρησιμοποίησα ότι θάρρος είχα και μπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι. Μιλήσαμε λίγο με τον Shannon καθώς πήγαμε να αφήσουμε τα πράγματα μας στον ξενώνα κάτω από τις σκάλες.

“Είσαι καλά;” με ρώτησε σιγά μόλις μπήκαμε μέσα.

“Ναι, φυσικά!” προσπάθησα να ακουστώ όσο πιο φυσική γίνεται.

“Δεν χρειάζεται να πιέσεις τον εαυτό σου. Μείνε όσο νιώθεις άνετα, αν δεν αντέξεις, απλά πες μου να σε πάω σπίτι, εντάξει;” τον κοίταξα στα μάτια και έγνεψα θετικά. Άγγιξε απαλά τα χείλη του στο μέτωπο μου. “Ευχαριστώ που ήρθες σήμερα, μικρή.”

“Shannon, είναι το λιγότερο που θα μπορούσα να κάνω για σένα.” του είπα και χαμογέλασα.

“Πίστεψε με, είναι παραπάνω από όσο θα μπορούσα να ζητήσω.”

“Δεν σε αξίζω, Shannon Leto. Ακόμα πιστεύω πως είναι τυχερή αυτή που θα καταλήξει μαζί σου.”

Άκουσα το χαμηλό του γέλιο. 

“Ellie, θα ήθελα να σε ενημερώσω, πως είχες την ευκαιρία σου και την έχασες, λυπάμαι.” τον άκουσα να λέει και έπιασα τον εαυτό μου να γελάει χωρίς να προσπαθώ να τον αναγκάσω.

“Έχεις δίκιο. Αλλά καμία δεν θα έχει τα προνόμια που έχω εγώ!”

“Τα οποία είναι;” περπατήσαμε προς το σαλόνι

“Δεν ξέρω, έχεις ξαναφέρει κάποια άρρωστη σπίτι σου μόνο και μόνο για να την προσέχεις;”

“Νομίζω-”

“Μην τολμήσεις να μου το χαλάσεις Shannon, είμαι ξεχωριστή, τέλος” το χαμόγελο του έγινε πλατύ και έφτασε τα μάτια του.

“Ναι είσαι, μικρή.”

“Να βλέπεις; Το παραδέχεσαι.” απάντησα και γέλασα σιγά.

“Φυσικά, κανένας δεν έχει καταφέρει ποτέ να με εκνευρίσει τόσο πολύ στην ζωή μου όσο εσύ, αυτό μετράει;”

“Φυσικά και μετράει! Σκέψου, έχω κάνει τόσα και εσύ είσαι ακόμα εκεί!” ακούστηκε πιο στενάχωρο από όσο ήθελα.

“Και θα συνεχίσω να είμαι El.” μου απάντησε και με κοίταξε με τον τρόπο που μόνο ο Shannon με κοίταζε. Σαν να είμαι η μικρή του αδερφή και θα με προστατεύσει από τα πάντα. Ένιωσα πάλι την σιγουριά και την ασφάλεια δίπλα του.

“Για ακόμα μία φορά. Δεν σε αξίζω Shannon Leto.”

 

Πέρασε αρκετή ώρα μέχρι να καταλάβω που ήταν ο Jared, προσπαθούσα να κρατώ τον εαυτό μου απασχολημένο, να μιλάω πάντα σε κάποιον.Όταν ο Shannon έσβησε τα κεράκια του και του τραγουδήσαμε όλοι μαζί και του ευχηθήκαμε, τον είδα πρώτη φορά. Είχε πάντα την κοπέλα από εκείνο βράδυ μαζί του, δεν την κρατούσε όμως όπως έκανε τότε, απλά την είχε δίπλα του. Είχα την ευκαιρία την παρατηρήσω λίγο παραπάνω καθώς περιφερόμασταν στον χώρο. Είχε πολύ όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά, ήμουν σίγουρη πως ήταν μοντέλο. Γαλάζια μάτια, λεπτή και ίσια μύτη και τα χείλη της δεν ήταν ούτε πολύ σαρκώδη αλλά ούτε πολύ λεπτά. Ήταν πραγματικά πολύ όμορφη. Προσπάθησα να νιώσω κάτι, όπως ζήλια ή να νιώσω με κάποιον τρόπο άσχημα, αλλά δεν μπορούσα. Παρόλα αυτά ένιωθα αρκετά άβολα.

Μετά από λίγη ώρα, ο Shannon βρήκε κάποια παλιά του 'φίλη' και δεν είχα επίσημα να κανένα να μιλήσω. Ο Tomo με την Vicky είχαν φύγει, επειδή είχε πάει σχετικά αργά και έπρεπε να γυρίσουν σπίτι στην μικρή. Η Venia με τον Tim είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Αποφάσισα να κάτσω στον καναπέ σε μία άκρη μόνη μου και να μην ενοχλήσω κανέναν. Πήρα το κινητό στα χέρια μου με σκοπό να χαζέψω στο ίντερνετ.

“Γεια.” άκουσα μία άγνωστη φωνή, σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου για να δω αν απευθυνόταν σε εμένα. Δυστυχώς είχα δίκιο.

“Γεια;”

“Είμαι ο Mark, και είσαι η...;” ο άντρας που βρισκόταν μπροστά μου ήταν αρκετά ωραίος, θα μπορούσα να πω. Είχε ξανθά μαλλιά και καστανά μάτια. Ήταν ελαφρώς αξύριστος και τα χαρακτηριστικά του ήταν σαν κάποιον ηθοποιό από μία εφηβική σειρά που θα μπορούσαν να έχουν ερωτευτεί πολλά κορίτσια.

“Ellie” απάντησα αδιάφορα.

“Χάρηκα για την γνωριμία, Ellie! Φίλη του Shannon;”

“Ναι, εσύ;” δεν ήθελα να φανώ αγενής.

“Είχα συνεργαστεί μαζί του σε ένα tour πριν μερικά χρόνια. Βγήκαμε μερικές φορές μετά από αυτό.” δεν ήξερα τους φίλους του Shannon και ούτε είχα προσπαθήσει ποτέ να τους μάθω η αλήθεια είναι. "Εσείς πως γνωριστήκατε; 

"Δούλευα στην εταιρία του" και σε εκείνο το σημείο αποφάσισα να κοιτάξω το κινητό μου. Προσπαθούσα να του δείξω πως δεν ενδιαφέρομαι.

“Πώς γίνεται μία τόσο όμορφη κοπέλα να κάθεται μόνη της;” δεν ξέρω τι, αλλά κάτι με ενόχλησε στον τόνο της φωνής του.

“Από επιλογή της;” απάντησα κάπως ενοχλημένα.Εκείνος αγνόησε τον τόνο μου και την ανάγκη μου να μείνω μόνη μου και απλά κάθισε ατάραχα δίπλα μου.

"Ίσως να κάνει λάθος επιλογές τότε." δεν κατάλαβα από που πήρε το θάρρος για να μου μιλήσει έτσι, αλλά δεν μου άρεσε. 

"Αυτό μπορεί να το αποφασίσει μόνη της" 

“Ίσως χρειάζεται κάποια βοήθεια;” δεν ξέρω που ακριβώς, αλλά ίσως κάπου πάνω μου έγραφε απελπισμένη. Αλλιώς δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω το θράσος αυτού του τύπου.

“Όχι, ευχαριστώ.” ο τόνος μου ήταν απότομος.

“Είσαι σί-”

“Νομίζω σου είπε όχι, Mark” άκουσα μία πολύ οικεία φωνή να λέει. Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου ξαφνιασμένη.

Ο Jared στεκόταν δίπλα μου, τα μάτια του παρακολουθούσαν τον αγενέστατο τύπο δίπλα μου. Το βλέμμα του ήταν εκνευρισμένο. Ίσως και λίγο θυμωμένος;

“Jared, δεν σε είδα, πως είσαι;” ο Mark φάνηκε κάπως αναστατωμένος. Σηκώθηκε απότομα από την θέση του και στάθηκε μπροστά από τον Jared.

“Θα γίνω καλύτερα, όταν αποφασίσεις να φύγεις”

“Συγνώμη, δεν ήξερα πως ήταν η κοπέλα σου.” πριν προλάβω να διαμαρτυρηθώ πως δεν έχω καμία σχέση μαζί του, ο Jared απάντησε.

“Λοιπόν, το έμαθες τώρα.” και εκείνο το δευτερόλεπτο, ένιωσα κάθε προσπάθεια που καταβάλει όλη την βραδιά για να μην είμαι σε άσχημη κατάσταση να καταρρέει. 

Σηκώθηκα απότομα από την θέση μου με προορισμό τον ξενώνα. Ήθελα να πάρω τα πράγματα μου και να φύγω από εκεί. Δεν μπορούσα να καταρρεύσω στα γενέθλια του Shannon, μέσα σε τόσο κόσμο. Έπρεπε να φύγω.. Ο Shannon μου είπε να μην κάνω κάτι που θα με κάνει να νιώθω άβολα. Μόλις μπήκα μέσα άρχισα να ψάχνω μες το χάος των ρούχων την τσάντα μου και το μπουφάν μου. Προσπάθησα να είμαι όσο πιο γρήγορη μπορούσα. Η πόρτα έκλεισε και ευχήθηκα σε όλους τους θεούς που δεν πίστευα για ακόμα μία φορά, να μην είναι εκείνος. Αλλά προφανώς, η μοίρα διασκεδάζει με τον πόνο μου.

“Ellie-”

“Μην μου μιλάς Jared.” είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου.

“Μπορείς να μου πεις τι έπαθες; Προσπάθησα να σε βοηθήσω!”

“Εξαιρετική βοήθεια, ευχαριστώ για αυτό, τώρα μπορείς να φύγεις και να με αφήσεις μόνη μου.”

“Όχι, αν δεν μου πεις τι έπαθες.” ήταν περισσότερο διαταγή, παρά παράκληση.

“Νομίζω γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά τι έπαθα!”

“Αν σε πείραξε αυτό που είπα, το είπα για να σε βοηθήσω. Καθόμουν λίγο πιο δίπλα και άκουσα χωρί-”

“Δεν είναι αυτό το πρόβλημα μου Jared, ειλικρινά. Δεν χρειάζεται να το συζητήσουμε αυτό. Ό,τι έγινε, έγινε. Ευχαριστώ για την βοήθεια σου. Σε παρακαλώ, θέλω απλά να βρω τα πράγματα μου και να φύγω.” εκείνη την στιγμή, βρήκα τα πράγματα μου. Προχώρησα προς την πόρτα και εκείνος μετακινήθηκε αυτόματα και μου μπλόκαρε την έξοδο.

“Μπορείς να μου πεις ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σου;” ήταν ενοχλημένος.

“Εσύ είσαι το πρόβλημα μου, Jared.” σχεδόν φώναξα. Δεν κατάλαβα τι, αλλά κάτι άλλαξε στο πρόσωπο του. “Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με να φύγω.” δεν μου απάντησε. Δεν με κοιτούσε καν. “Jared, σε παρακαλώ.”

“Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό, έτσι απλά.” ο τόνος του ήταν θυμωμένος.

“Εγώ δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό; Να μην κάνω τι, Jared; Για πες μου. Γιατί την τελευταία φορά που πρόσεξα, ήμουν αυτή που σε άφησε ήσυχη. Δεν σε ενόχλησα, άκουσα ό,τι είχες να μου πεις και δέχθηκα όλα μου τα λάθη, όποιο κόστος και να είχε αυτό σε μένα. Την τελευταία φορά που πρόσεξα, εγώ ήμουν αυτή που χρειάστηκε να πάει σε ψυχολόγο γιατί δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί τις επιλογές της, εγώ ήμουν αυτή έχασε τους φίλους της, γιατί πίστευε ότι κάνει το σωστό, εγώ ήμουν αυτή που έμεινα κολλημένη στα ίδια και τα ίδια.”

“Ellie-”

“Τι θέλεις να ακούσεις από εμένα; Ότι δεν σε ξεπέρασα; Δεν έχεις το δικαίωμα απλά να έρχεσαι και να προσποιείσαι ότι είσαι η σχέση μου. Δεν σου έδωσα αυτό το δικαίωμα, και μην το παίρνεις μόνος σου. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι θέλεις από εμένα Jared!” ένιωθα να χάνω κάθε έλεγχο που είχα. Η ένταση της φωνής μου ανέβαινε. “Ωραία λοιπόν, δεν σε ξεπέρασα. Ναι, είμαι ακόμα ερωτευμένη μαζί σου. Δεν προσπάθησα ποτέ να ξεπεράσω. Και με πληγώνεις αυτή την στιγμή. Με πληγώνεις γιατί σ-” ένιωσα το σώμα μου να κολλάει στον τοίχο. Δεν ξέρω πως έγινε αυτό. Ο Jared, ήταν μπροστά μου και με κρατούσε από τους ώμους. Με κοιτούσε στα μάτια και για λίγο είδα τον δικό μου Jared, αλλά πονούσε. Και δεν μου άρεσε αυτό.

“Μην το πεις.” με παρακάλεσε.

“Μπορεί να μην θέλεις να το ακούσεις, αλλά είναι αλήθεια.” ήταν τόσο κοντά στο πρόσωπο μου, που η αναπνοή του με γαργάλαγε. "Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με να φύγω Jared." είπα μία τελευταία φορά. Για μία στιγμή πίστεψα. Πίστεψα πως δεν θα με αφήσει να φύγω. Αλλά έκανα λάθος.

Χωρίς να μου πει τίποτα, απομακρύνθηκε. 


	9. I knew the moment.

Βγήκα βιαστικά έξω από το σπίτι. Ένιωθα πως ο αέρας δεν ήταν αρκετός στα πνευμόνια μου. Προσπάθησα να κρατήσω τα δάκρυα μου.

“Ellie;” Γύρισα άθελα μου στο άκουσμα του ονόματος μου.

“Shannon.. Αν δεν σε πειράζει θα καλέσω ταξί και θα πάω σπίτι.” προσπάθησα να χαμογελάσω όσο πιο πειστικά μπορούσα.

“Πες μου τι έγινε.” ακούστηκε εκνευρισμένος.

“Δεν έγινε κάτι, απλά δεν νιώθω τόσο καλά. Μόνος σου μου είπες αν νιώσω άβολα να φύγω, σωστά;”

“Δεν θα πας με ταξί σπίτι σου.” ήταν αρκετά απότομος, δεν μου άρεσε. Ήμουν κουρασμένη το τελευταίο πράγμα που ήθελα ήταν να τσακωθώ με τον Shannon στα γενέθλια του.

“Δεν είναι κάτι-”

“Περίμενε εδώ.” με διέκοψε και πήγε γρήγορα μέσα στο σπίτι. Ήμουν αρκετά συναισθηματικά φορτισμένη που να νιώθω εξαντλημένη. Απλά ήθελα να πάω στο κρεβάτι μου.

Τον είδα να βγαίνει πάλι έξω. Αλλά αυτή την φορά δεν ήταν μόνος του.

“Θα σε πάει ο Jared.” μου είπε ακόμα εκνευρισμένα.

“Shannon, δεν χρειάζεται.”

“Ellie, δεν θα το συζητήσω.” σκέφτηκα να τον παρακαλέσω. Να πω κάτι. Αλλά ήταν μάταιο. Δεν ξέρω πως ο Jared δέχθηκε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο.

“Ό,τι και να έγινε. Φτιάχτο.” είπε χαμηλόφωνα στον Jared. Ένιωσα πως άκουσα κάτι που δεν έπρεπε.

Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα. Ήξερα πως ο Jared δεν θα προσπαθούσε να μου μιλήσει. Απλά μία διαδρομή πέντε με δέκα λεπτά ήταν. Μετά θα ήμουν στο κρεβάτι μου, μόνη μου. Ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να ανεβάζει παλμούς και ένιωθα πως θα λιποθυμήσω.

“Ellie, πάω να φέρω το αυτοκίνητο. Μπορείς να περιμένεις εδώ;” σχεδόν τρόμαξα όταν μου απεύθυνε τον λόγο. Έγνεψα καταφατικά χωρίς να πω κάτι.

Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, πάρκαρε μπροστά στον δρόμο και με περίμενε να πάω. Περπάτησα διατακτικά, ένιωθα λες και θα εκτελούσα την καταδίκη μου επειδή θα έμπαινα στο ίδιο αυτοκίνητο μαζί του.

Κάθισα στην θέση του συνοδηγού χωρίς να μιλήσω και κοίταζα έξω από το παράθυρο. Το αυτοκίνητο ξεκίνησε και ο χαμηλός ήχος της μηχανής σχεδόν με νανούριζε.

“Ellie;” μόλις άκουσα την φωνή του σκέφτηκα δύο πράγματα. Το πρώτο είναι πως δεν ξέρω να διαβάζω καθόλου τους ανθρώπους και το δεύτερο είναι πως είμαι ο πιο άτυχος άνθρωπος που γνωρίζω. Δεν απάντησα. Ούτε τον κοίταξα.

“Είσαι καλά;” ήθελα να γελάσω στην ερώτηση.

“Ειλικρινά, όχι.” απάντησα σιγά.

“Θέλεις να το συζητήσουμε;” η φωνή του ήταν ήρεμη. Ήθελα να δω το πρόσωπο του, αλλά κράτησα πεισματάρικα τα μάτια μου στον δρόμο.

“Θέλω να οδηγήσεις. Θέλω να πάω σπίτι μου.” δεν εννοούσα το διαμέρισμα μου.

“Το ξέρω πως έχουν συμβεί πολλά μεταξύ μας, αλλά-”

“Αλλά μπορώ να σου μιλήσω; Ενδιαφέρεσαι για μένα; Θέλεις μήπως να γίνουμε φίλοι; Λυπάμαι, αλλά δεν θέλουμε τα ίδια πράγματα.” ήμουν αρκετά απότομη. Δεν έφταιγε εκείνος για τις δικές μου επιλογές, το γνώριζα. Αλλά κουράστηκα να προσπαθώ.

“Τότε τι θέλεις;”

“Είμαι σίγουρη πως μου κάνεις πλάκα ή δεν άκουσες τίποτα από ότι είπα πριν. Μπορεί να προσπαθείς να τα αγνοήσεις κιόλας. Ποιο από όλα;”

“Προσπαθώ...” πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. “Προσπαθώ να λύσω ό,τι είναι αυτό που έχουμε μεταξύ μας. Προσπαθώ, στα αλήθεια. Αλλά θέλω να με βοηθήσεις.”

“Δεν έχουμε κάτι μεταξύ μας.”

“Δεν είμαι σίγουρος για αυτό.” δεν απάντησα. Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν παρά την θέληση μου στο πρόσωπο του. Τα μάτια του ήταν στο δρόμο, ήταν θυμωμένος. Μπορούσα να το καταλάβω. Η φλέβα που είχε κάτω από το μάτι του παλλόταν σιγά. Τα χέρια του έσφιγγαν το τιμόνι.

“Jared;” ένιωσα μία πίεση στο στομάχι μου μόλις είπα το όνομα του. Ήταν τόσο σωστό και τόσο λάθος. Κοίταξα πάλι τον δρόμο. Σε λίγο θα στρίβαμε στο στενό μου.

“Ναι;” υπήρχε εκνευρισμός στον τόνο του.

“Έχω κάποια πράγματα σου πάνω, δεν τα είχα δώσει στον Shannon όλα...” είπα σιγά. Ήταν αλήθεια. Όταν γύρισα στο Los Angeles και μάζεψα τις πρώτες μέρες το σπίτι μου, βρήκα αρκετά πράγματα δικά του. Δεν είχα σκοπό να του τα δώσω πίσω, αλλά ένιωσα την ανάγκη να του το κάνω. Ήταν μία απόφαση της στιγμής, ίσως και μία πρόφαση για να ανέβει πάνω μαζί μου. “Θα ήθελες να ανέβεις να τα πάρεις;”

Σκέφτηκε για λίγο πριν απαντήσει. Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να έρθει. Αν και δεν ήξερα γιατί, ήθελα να προσπαθήσω.

“Ellie, είναι αργά.... Και με περιμένουν πίσω... Ίσως κάποια άλλη στιγμή.” ένιωσα την απογοήτευση μου στο πρόσωπο μου.

“Καταλαβαίνω, θα πω στον Shannon να έρθει να τα πάρει, εντάξει;” ένα μικρό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη μου.

“Ας μιλήσουμε ξανά αύριο.” μου απάντησε. Ο εκνευρισμός του είχε εξαφανιστεί. Τα λόγια του έκρυβαν μία υπόσχεση, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω.

“Εντάξει. Καληνύχτα, Jared.” είπα σιγά και κατέβηκα από το αυτοκίνητο.

“Καληνύχτα.” έκλεισα την πόρτα και ανέβηκα στο διαμέρισμα μου χωρίς να κοιτάξω πίσω μου. Ήθελα να πάω σπίτι μου.

 

_**Μέρα 7η** _

Την επόμενη μέρα που ξύπνησα, ένιωθα διαφορετικά. Είχα άλλες τρεις μέρες στο L.A και παρά την ανάγκη μου να φύγω τις προηγούμενες μέρες, κάτι άλλαξε. Ήθελα ακόμα να φύγω, ήθελα ακόμα να εξαφανιστώ, αλλά αποφάσισα πως τουλάχιστον, χρωστούσα στον εαυτό μου να προσπαθήσω. Το ξέρω πως ήταν χαρούμενος, το ξέρω πως τον είχα πληγώσει όσο δεν είχα πληγώσει κανένα άλλον άνθρωπο στην ζωή μου. Αλλά και πάλι, ήθελα να προσπαθήσω τουλάχιστον. Ήθελα να ξέρω πως είχα κάνει ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι μου και δεν κατάφερα τίποτα, παρά να τα παρατήσω και να σκέφτομαι τις πιθανότητες και τις εκδοχές.

Ναι, με είχε αφήσει να φύγω, όπως μου είχε ότι θα έκανε, αλλά για ακόμα μία φορά ήταν δική μου επιλογή. _Μία τελευταία φορά_ , είπα στον εαυτό μου. Πήρα το κινητό μου στα χέρια μου, ξεκίνησα να γράφω το μήνυμα μου, ξανά και ξανά. Με μεγάλη προσπάθεια, συγκέντρωσα τις σκέψεις μου.

 **Μου έλειψες, ευχαριστώ για εχθές – ES** και πάτησα αποστολή. Ήταν ηλίθιο και παιδιάστικο, το ξέρω, να προσπαθώ να τον κάνω να ζηλέψει με οποιοδήποτε τρόπο. Αλλά στην φάση που ήμουν, δεν είχα τίποτα απολύτος να χάσω.

Το κινητό μου χτύπησε, είδα τον αριθμό και χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη απάντησα.

“Ellie;” άκουσα την φωνή του. Ένιωσα ένα κύμα ικανοποίησης να με διαπερνάει, τον ένοιαζε.

“Jared; Καλημέρα, έγινε κάτι;” προσπάθησα να ακουστώ ανήξερη.

“Μου έστειλες ένα μήνυμα-”

“Σ-Συγνώμη;” ήταν θέμα χρόνου μέχρι να με καταλάβει.

“Ήρθε κάποιος σπίτι σου αφού έφυγα;”

“Για ποιο μήνυμα λες;” αγνόησα την ερώτηση του. Μου διάβασε το μήνυμα. Δεν του απάντησα κατευθείαν.

“Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε.” είπε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.

 **Σε μισή ώρα θα είμαι εκεί – JL**.

Δεν ήξερα που βρήκα όλη αυτή την αυτοπεποίθηση. Όλες μου οι αισθήσεις είχαν ενεργοποιηθεί. Ίσως ο φόβος μου να μην χάσω ότι πιο πολύτιμο είχα ποτέ στην ζωή μου να είναι ένας βασικός παράγοντας των πράξεων μου. Παράτησα το κινητό και με γρήγορες κινήσεις προσπάθησα να ετοιμαστώ. Ήταν αστείο γιατί ο Jared με είχε δει σε πάρα πολύ άσχημες φάσεις τις ζωής μου, σχεδόν μέναμε μαζί. Αλλά αν θέλεις να κερδίσεις κάποιον πίσω, πρέπει να του δείξεις τι χάνει, σωστά;

Το κουδούνι χτύπησε πολύ νωρίτερα από ότι υπολόγισα και ήταν επίμονο. Σχεδόν τρέχοντας πήγα να ανοίξω την πόρτα.

“Είπες μισή ώρα!” είπα μόλις τον είδα.

“Ήμουν κοντά.” απάντησε σιγά και μπήκε μέσα εξετάζοντας τον χώρο. “Ευκαιρία, να πάρω και τα πράγματα μου, σωστά;”

“Jared, δεν-”

“Αναρωτιέμαι πως ήρθε; Δεν τον είδα θέλω να πω.”

“Κάθισες κάτω από το σπίτι μου όλο το βράδυ;”

“Όχι όλο το βράδυ-”

“Είπες πως έπρεπε να φύγεις.”

“Ήσουν αναστατωμένη, ήθελα να σιγουρευτώ πως ήσουν καλά, δεν μπορούσα απλά να έρθω πάνω.”

“Jared-”

“Το ξέρω, έκανα λάθος χθες. Έχεις δίκιο. Δεν είχα δικαίωμα να επέμβω.”

“Τότε γιατί το έκανες;”

“Γιατί σε νοιάζομαι ακόμα.” με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα έχασα τον ειρμό των σκέψεων μου.

“Συγνώμη για αυτό-”

“Όχι. Ellie, σταμάτα να ζητάς συγνώμη. Σου το είπα και την άλλη φορά. Δεν μπορώ να σε μισήσω και δεν το μετανιώνω που δεν μπορώ να το κάνω. Ήσουν σημαντική για εμένα, ακόμα είσαι.”

“Τότε, γιατί-”

“Δεν σου είναι αρκετό αυτό;” δεν μπορούσα να κάνω πίσω. Έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι. Το χειρότερο πράγμα που μπορούσε να μου συμβεί ήταν να με σπρώξει, να μου φωνάξει, ακόμα και να με βρίσει. Αλλά, τίποτα δεν συγκρίνεται με αυτό που ζούσα κάθε στιγμή μακριά του. Περπάτησα προς το μέρος του αργά και σταθερά.

“Jared, δεν είναι αρκετό αυτό για μένα. Συγνώμη.” στάθηκα μπροστά του. Με περνούσε περίπου μισό κεφάλι. “Για σένα είναι αρκετό;” τον ρώτησα και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια. Ή τώρα, ή ποτέ, είπα στον εαυτό μου.

Δεν απάντησε.

“Δεν ήταν εδώ κανένας χθες το βράδυ. Επειδή με ρώτησες πριν” τα γαλάζια του μάτια ένιωθα πως έβαζαν φωτιά στο σώμα του. Ένιωσα την ελπίδα για ακόμα μία φορά. Αλλά αυτή την φορά δεν θα την άφηνα να φύγει έτσι απλά.

“Νομίζεις πως είναι όλα ένα παιχνίδι;” ήταν σκληρός μαζί μου, αλλά ήξερα αυτόν τον θυμό. Δεν ήταν θυμωμένος στα αλήθεια, περισσότερο εκνευρισμένος.

“Άξιζε την προσπάθεια.” απάντησα με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. Έκανα ακόμα ένα βήμα πιο μπροστά. Ήμασταν αρκετά κοντά, θα μπορούσα να σηκωθώ στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και να τον φιλήσω. Θα μπορούσα. Αλλά δεν λειτουργεί έτσι μεταξύ μας.

“Πάω να φέρω τα πράγματα σου, μιας και ήρθες.” είπα γρήγορα και έστριψα να φύγω.

Κανόνας νούμερο ένα: όταν είσαι σε σχέση με τον Jared Leto, μόνο εκείνος μπορεί να προκαλεί με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Πάντα έσπαγα αυτόν τον κανόνα.

Πήγα στο δωμάτιο μου, πριν προλάβω να κάνω τίποτα, ένιωσα ένα χέρι να με αρπάζει. Έκλεισε την πόρτα και με κόλλησε πάνω σε αυτή. Δεν ήταν βίαιος ώστε να με πονέσει. Ακούμπησε τα δύο του χέρια πάνω από το κεφάλι μου και με κοίταξε για ακόμα μία φορά στα μάτια.

“Ξέρεις ότι θυμώνω όταν το κάνεις αυτό, El.”

“Ξέρεις ότι ποτέ δεν με ένοιαζε που θύμωνες.” χαμογέλασε. Το χαμόγελο του όμως ήταν εκνευρισμένο. Πίεζα την τύχη μου.

“Πολλά πράγματα δεν σε νοιάζουν.” κατέβασε το δεξί του χέρι σιγά σιγά και με άγγιξε. Προσπάθησα να μην χάσω τα λόγια μου. Ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα του στον λαιμό μου. Το άγγιγμα του ήταν απαλό. Τον κοίταξα στα μάτια. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος. Οι αναμνήσεις μου από τον Jared τον αδικούσαν αρκετά. Τα λεπτά του χείλη, η μικρή του μύτη, τα έντονα ζυγωματικά του.

“Δεν έχω κάτι να χάσω.” και με αυτό με άφησε. Καταράστηκα από μέσα μου καθώς απομακρύνθηκε.

Όλα έγιναν πολύ γρήγορα. Έκανα ένα μικρό βήμα μπροστά, σηκώθηκα στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και των φίλησα. Κόλλησα τα χείλη μου πάνω στα δικά του. Έδρασε γρήγορα.

Απομακρύνθηκε.

“Θα πάρω τα πράγματα κάποια άλλη στιγμή” είπε σιγά. Ένιωσα την απογοήτευση στο πρόσωπο μου καθώς βγήκε έξω από το δωμάτιο.


End file.
